The Protector With The Byakugan
by Maude-chan
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Village is rising from the ashes while the Fourth Great Shinobi War has just ended. Despite the calm, the losses were massive and the danger still lurks in the dark. The young Hinata Hyûga and the Konoha Twelve will gather for a perilous mission. An unexpected passion might arise in the middle of the tumult and fear...
1. Chapter 1 : After the war

Hello new readers and welcome to the first chapter of this fan fiction ! This story was first uploaded in French (I've uploaded the whole story during the summer holiday so to all francophones, don't bother reading it in English, you will find it in French on my profile). After this, I noticed that it was quite appreciated and that I had a lot of fun writing it, so I thought I might translate it and share it with the anglophone community of this website so... Here we are ! It is called **The Protecter With the Byakugan** and it's about the SasuHina pairing (I'm not a real fan of this couple but I was inspired when I wrote it so here it is). I've only translated 5 chapters so far (out of 20) and will upload one every two weeks (on the Saturday). Forgive all my mistakes, if I made some. I hope the quality of the language will be good enough for you. I've said enough, have fun and enjoy this chapter !

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : After the war**

\- I hadn't been this calm in Konoha in years !

\- Yeah, that's true, Ino.

Her eyes got lost in the dark of the hospital's corridor. « Calm… » she thought. It was true. Things had become calm, way more pleasant. And though, there still was this weight. Like a burden…

\- Hinata ? Are you still with us ? Asked Sakura, getting closer to Hinata, examining her confused face.

The Hyûga sharply flinched.

\- Yes of course, Sakura, so-sorry, my mind was… Wandering somewhere else, she answered, looking up towards her two friends and smiling at them with a shy and confused face.

\- We were saying that it's a bit sad that everyone is so busy now, continued Ino.

She was filling a form, leaning on a commode in the corridor.

\- Yes, I totally agree with this, added Sakura. First, Naruto and Sasuke are training all the time, then, Lee, Tenten, Chôji and Shino are now full-time teachers at the ninja academy, Kiba has become the leader of the Inuzuka clan, Shikamaru is the personal assistant of the Hokage and finally Sai…

Sakura sharply turned to Ino, frowning angrily.

\- Oh, I know what you are doing ! She claimed with an accusatory tone. In fact, you were only talking about Sai, weren't you ?!

Ino blushed with a half angry and embarrassed look on her face.

\- That's not true ! Even though… It's true that he's part of the « everyone » and that I haven't had the occasion to see him in a week…

\- What is he doing now ? Asked Hinata, willing to help her blonde friend.

\- He helped Kakashi-sama to eradicate the Root, this organization was way too harmful and uncontrollable, answered the young Yamanaka, smiling.

\- Being a jounin is definitely not easy everyday ! Exclaimed Sakura. Anyways, we all knew what we had to expect when we took the exam.

Hinata largely approved with a great smile on her face. She was proud of the fact that she had become a jounin and after passing the exam, she would always wear her Konoha shinobi vest, just like right now she was wearing it on top of a light grey sweater. Passing this exam was a real accomplishment for her.

\- Anyways Hinata, thanks a lot for giving your time to the hospital, instead of training. All the help you give us is crucial, added Sakura.

\- It's a pleasure for me, answered Hinata, smiling at her friends, her wide eyes with white iris squinting with kindness. Plus, what's the point for me in being able to manipulate chakra and mastering medical ninjutsu techniques if I don't use them ?

\- That's really kind of you Hinata… Started Ino.

\- Let's come back to Sai if you don't mind ! Exclaimed Sakura turning to Ino, apparently angry.

\- What's with Sai again ? Asked the blonde kunoichi with an embarrassed face.

\- I was not finished ! It's very annoying to see you act like some mysterious girl. First, you tell me you're not with him, and the you talk about him aaaaaall the time !

\- Oh yes and you're well situated to talk about it, you don't suggest any mystery by letting your enormous forehead clear and visible to anyone, you don't even try to hide it, that's the worse.

\- How dare you ?! Shouted Sakura rising her gloved fist towards Ino. And what does it have to do with the subject ?

Ino laughed. Now, the situation was under control.

\- And it's quite unfair of you because you also act like « some mysterious girl », added Ino, crossing her arms on her chest.

\- I'm sorry ? Suddenly asked the girl with the pink hair, a bit lost and still angry.

\- Yes, you know exactly what I'm talking about ! That boy you like, who's not Sasuke. You never want to talk about him or admit anything either, huh ?

\- I don't see what you're talking about ! Not even a bit…

Hinata who had been listening to them the whole time laughed quietly. However, two patients were waiting for care, so she finally turned away from the two medical ninja. « Some things never change » she thought to herself with melancholy. Even though the little fight had made her laugh, she still wondered if what Ino said was true. Did Sakura really liked another man than Sasuke ? That kind of truth seemed hard to believe as Sakura had always loved Sasuke and she had never shown any sign that could prove the contrary.

Hinata quickly crossed the corridor that smelt like cold soup and detergent. She arrived in front of a door and entered the room. There, two patients were waiting for someone to heal them.

\- Good morning Sasuke, she said with a happy tone, her long raven hair flying behind her while she was crossing the room to get closer to the bed.

She glanced at the person laying on it.

\- How long has Naruto been sleeping ? She asked, orienting her eyes towards Sasuke's.

\- I'd say ten minutes, he politely answered, looking up towards the Hyûga.

She approved with a nod. Then, she delicately put her hand on Naruto's forehead. No fever.

\- We should let him sleep a bit longer, he just seems exhausted, she suggested in a soft voice. I shall examine you first if that's okay with you.

He didn't answer but that was not very surprising from Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled resignedly and came closer to him. Hinata noticed that one of his sweater's sleeves was ripped and burnt. She took his arm carefully between her hands and examined his skin with attention. This precise examination allowed her to notice several burns on his forearm. She kept on examining his skin, looking for any anomaly. The young man suddenly thought that her grasp was astonishingly strong for a woman with such soft hands. He rapidly evacuated this thought and his face seemed cold again, as usual.

\- Did it happened to you while training together ? She asked, looking at Sasuke.

\- Yes, it was an hour ago.

\- Well ! Those cuts are scattered but pretty deep ! Remarked the young girl. Looks like Naruto didn't pull any punches, she added, smiling.

Sasuke suddenly flinched under Hinata's hands, his face loosing all trace of politeness.

\- Naruto didn't do this to me. You probably think he's stronger than me, but this is not true, my own attack was concentrated in the palm of my hand. This is what caused the cuts in my arm, he answered coldly.

Apparently, he did not appreciate Hinata's joke. She immediately regretted it. Why would she even try to joke with Sasuke ? After all, they were not friends, they had never been, and their clans used to be natural rivals. What was she expecting ? She did not add anything, ashamed as well as annoyed and just healed the wounds and burns on his arm, silently. Her medical ninjutsu, producing a green halo, was concentrated between her palish palms.

\- I'm done, she said. Did you get hurt, because of you and no-one else of course, somewhere else ?

Sasuke was surprised by the scathing tone of her sentence. It was quite unusual from Hinata. She was still kind and caring but different from the girl she used to be. She seemed stronger and… More determined. Even though it was quite surprising, Sasuke quickly got over it.

\- No, I'm good, he simply answered, even more coldly than her.

Sasuke promptly got off the sofa and mumbled a vague « thanks ». His black pupils met the pearlescent byakugan of the young girl and he rapidly turned away from her. He reached the door in a few large steps and exited the room without a word for her.

Hinata sighed and put her fists on her hips. What did she do wrong ? All she wanted was to sympathize, couldn't he understand this ? After all, he had left Konoha and disappeared for more than five years. He had been called a traitor by Konoha's people and now that he was back and trying to repent, all she wanted was to become his friend and show him that the Hidden leaf village had remained his house. She looked at Naruto who was sleeping quietly. Apparently, he was not wounded.

\- Did you get any of that ? She asked in a low voice to the sleeping ninja.

The young woman shook her head to clear her thoughts and went out of the room silently. There, she joined her friends who were approaching the end of their debate.

\- Of course ! Spitted Ino. I'm always wrong anyways…

\- It's over girls, let's have lunch, intervened Hinata, putting her hands on their shoulders.

Both of them seemed surprised.

\- What do you mean « it's over » ? Asked Sakura, astonished. Did you take care of Naruto and Sasuke ?

\- I didn't have to do anything for Naruto, he just needed some rest. Sasuke was superficially wounded but I took care of it. He left two minutes ago, muttered Hinata, still annoyed by the Uchiha's behavior.

The two kunoichi calmed down and glanced surprisingly at each other. When they understood how determined the girl with the hair black as a raven's wing looked, they simply followed her outside the hospital.

—

Several days after the incident at the hospital, Hinata was training in the courtyard of the Hyûga's sumptuous residence. She was standing on a little wooden bridge that straddled a pond. Under the surface, numerous fishes, white, grey and pink, were lazily swimming. Focused, Hinata was preparing a new jukken technique that she had been working on for over a month. With time and practice, she could feel that she would soon be able to achieve it perfectly. She carefully placed her legs and rose her hands to her chest, palms towards the outside. She launched her byakugan, hereditary power of the Hyûga family that gave her these special pearlescent eyes. Several veins appeared around her eyes. This power allowed her to distinguish any flow of chakra energy circulating in anything, even a very low flow. Her byakugan also allowed her to greatly enlarge her field of vision. It enlarged it so well that she could have a 360° vision. She suddenly focused her eyes, calmed her breath. She had to be focused, she was about to master this jutsu that he had passed on to her… Once more, her heart felt heavy and broken and she put her palms down. It was the same thought as usual. The same thought that came to her mind every time she pushed the door of this house : « It's a lot calmer here without you, Neji ». « And a lot less happy without you… » she mentally added. She shivered.

It was approximately nine in the morning, the sun was rising at last, more lazy with the coming of winter and though, Hinata felt heavy, she wanted to go back to bed : « What's the point ? ». She broke her position and stopped the exercise. She grabbed the little bridge's handrail and closed her eyes. Her cousin was dead during the Fourth Great Shinobi War that had ravaged the population of Konoha. Neji had bravely sacrificed to protect them, Hinata and Naruto. Once more, she saw under her closed eyelids the silhouette of her cousin rising between her and the danger. Neji was dead for her, but also for Konoha. His voice echoed in her mind.

« Because of your life, depend a multitude of others, Naruto »

She couldn't help feeling hurt, deep in her heart. Then, her thoughts went to the trainings that she used to follow with her cousin. He was considered as the genius of the Hyûga clan, and she knew it and even though he was seen as a genius and her as a burden, he never let her down. He believed in her when Hinata's own father, Hiashi Hyûga had more esteem for Neji and her little sister, Hanabi. Her father would see her as a being without any talent, too nice and too kind to be a real kunoichi and to become the leader of the most powerful clan in Konoha and even maybe in the entire country of fire. She felt the regrets tear her heart apart. There are so many things she should have told Neji, and she realized it now, too late. To her, he was the hero of Konoha. She gently pushed one of the glass doors of the courtyard and went back into the house. The young girl walked slowly and without much convictions towards the stairs that led to her room.

Suddenly, at the moment she passed next to the entrance door, someone knocked. She flinched, surprised. Her eyes were still humid and she hadn't done her hair. Plus, she was not wearing the proper outfit to meet a visitor as her clothes were closer to pajamas than a real outfit. Too late anyways. She arranged her bangs on her forehead, quickly straightened her hair, wiped her tears away and approached the door.

When she opened, she found herself face to face with a young man, a bit taller than her. He bent down with respect.

\- Good morning, said Hinata politely. What can I do for you ?

\- Good morning miss Hyûga, I am a messenger of Konoha. The Hokage's assistant sent me to deliver an important message.

\- Okay, I'm ready to hear this message, she answered with an encouraging smile.

\- You are invited to go to the Hokage's office this afternoon, to take care of a hugely important problem, at two.

Hinata's heart jumped inside her chest. After weeks of inactivity, without being assigned to any mission, and just training alone or helping at the hospital, she was finally needed for something « hugely important » !

\- Alright, she approved.

A huge smile had appeared on her face.

\- Do you know what Kakashi-sama wants to talk to me about ?

\- Well… Hesitated the young man. I've heard that the Hokage has a mission for the Konoha's Twelve…

* * *

Voila ! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I really do. I also hope the language is good enough and the story readable. Don't hesitate and tell me what you think about this overture, how you think things are going to be and what I should change in my writing. It's the only way I can improve my English writing skills ! Enjoy your weekend and see you soon.

\- Maude-chan


	2. Chapter 2 : The mission

Good evening reader friends ! First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading this story but also for supporting it, it really means a lot to me so : thank you very much ! Thanks to those who took the time to leave a comment. Today, I am releasing the chapter two of this fiction and I hope you are excited and will enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The mission**

The air was cold and the sky almost white. Thankfully, Hinata was wearing her winter mission outfit. It was composed of a turtle neck under her jounin vest as well as a pair of black pants and sandals. She had covered the skin between her pants and the sandals with medical bandaid. Her forehead protector was, as usual, tied around her neck. The young woman was running quickly through the streets of Konoha and would soon get to the huge red Hokage building. She was early when she arrived, and still, nine people were already there and almost all of them smiled at her. Almost because Shino, her teammate from team 8, never smiled.

\- Hey Hinata ! Exclaimed Naruto, smiling at her with a happy face.

She smiled back.

\- Are you okay Hinata ?

\- Yes thank you Sakura, what about you ?

While they were waiting for their meeting with Kakashi, they started talking with a lot of enthusiasm. Some of them felt the need to elaborate theories about the reason of this meeting. Hinata quickly noticed that, like her, they were all wearing their shinobi outfit as well as their shinobi vest and forehead protector. Naruto was the only one who did not follow this rule, he had never reached the rank of chûnin, well… Officially. Although, there was no doubt about the fact that he was the most powerful ninja in Konoha.

\- So, Shikamaru, started Chôji, how are things going up there ? He asked, pointing a finger at the red building.

\- Well… He answered, hands in his pockets, leaning on a wall. We're doing fine. It's just a lot of work. Organizing the reconstruction of the village, the treaties with the other countries and the financial aids that Konoha provides to small villages… Anyways, that's the routine, he lazily concluded.

\- But now, things are going to change ! Exclaimed Tenten with determination. Otherwise, Kakashi-sama wouldn't have gathered us all !

\- I totally agree with you, Tenten, added Ino.

\- Yeah ! Shouted Kiba. Konoha's twelve, united like in the good old days !

The other nodded positively with determination. Hinata suddenly stopped moving, horrified. How could they possibly say such a thing ? Her blood froze. Neji would have been here if things were « like in the good old days » ! Once more, her heart felt heavy and broken. « Things will never be like in the good old days without him » she thought. But no one would understand it… Well maybe someone could actually understand it. When she looked up again, she noticed that Tenten was a bit apart from the others and that her face revealed a profound despair. The young woman with the chinions finally looked up and her brown eyes met Hinata's white byakugan. She seemed even more saddened after looking at Hinata. She smiled at her with a sympathetic look on her face.

At this moment, the last two ninjas expected finally showed up. The two men with black hair came closer to their group, they were also wearing their shinobi outfit. Sasuke and Lee seemed to be in the middle of a serious conversation about taijutsu.

\- Hi guys, sorry for being late ! Exclaimed Lee, energetically.

He rapidly joined his teammate, Tenten, in a few steps. Sasuke nodded politely and coldly as to greet them.

\- We should get going now, said Hinata, glancing at all of them.

They all approved and started the ascension of the endless stairs that led to the Hokage's office. Kiba and his ninja dog, Akamaru, were walking next to the girl with the byakugan. Kiba was probably her best friend and, as her teammate and friend, had always been there for her. For this reason, he was always worried about her.

\- You look tired, said Kiba, concerned.

\- Oh… Yes I know, I couldn't sleep much these days.

The young Uchiha who was walking with Naruto and Sakura was listening to them carefully.

\- Yeah well… Try to sleep a bit more, you look like you're going to get sick or something, insisted Kiba while observing the purplish-blueish marks under her eyes.

\- Yes, I promise you, I'll try Kiba, she rapidly answered, a bit uncomfortable with the idea that others were listening to her complaints about the lack of sleep.

—

When they finally reached his office, Kakashi stayed in his armchair, greeting them with a big smile hidden under his mask.

\- Very sorry, I'm exhausted, I'm not able to get up right now, he explained. Hello to you all, and welcome back Shikamaru. I wanted to thank you for sorting all the construction files for me. You should take some time to rest and go on a vacation or something, he added, laughing.

The young shinobi of Konoha politely smiled at him.

\- Well… In fact you won't have time to go on vacation for now, and actually, none of you will. I have an important mission to assign you.

Hinata's heart started beating faster than usual. She couldn't wait anymore and now, all she wanted was to know what this important mission was about. She wanted to accomplish this mission and to dot it as well as she could.

\- Tell us, Kakashi-sensei, what is it about ? Asked Naruto with eagerness.

\- I need you to complete two missions. The first one consists in the verification of the perimeter of the last Great War's battlefield. Our best scientists redoubt the possibility that the tree as well as the zetsu might have left some traces of cells there. It would be a catastrophe if we let them spread. To prevent this from happening, the team in charge of this first mission will be given an equipment specially created by Konoha's scientists. These tools will allow you to scan the perimeter.

The twelve of them nodded positively.

\- The second mission will be led simultaneously. It concerns a village located rather closely to the battlefield. I'm talking about the Hidden village of the moon, Tsuki, started the Hokage. We have been told by a couple of merchants from Konoha who were in Tsuki for trade and business that the population of the village was persecuted by hostile ninjas. According to the witnesses, the rebels take Konoha as responsible for all the mischances and inequalities of the other villages as our village is stronger economically and militarily speaking.

The young shinobi were staring at him, determination in their eyes.

\- To make it clear, said Kakashi, Konoha needs to get ready for an incoming attack from the rebels while Tsuki and its population are maintained under rebel forces. Here is the plan I want you to follow : you will separate in three distinct teams of four ninjas. Teams one and two will immediately go to Tsuki, it is an emergency. The third team will examine the battlefield of the Great War. Once it's done, the third team will join teams one and two in Tsuki to help them if it is necessary.

Once more, they all nodded positively.

\- Though, I still think that eight shinobi as talented as you are enough to take care of the threat as we were reported that they are twenty. But still, stay vigilant because we can't really be sure of their strength.

\- You can count on us, Kakashi-sensei ! Assured Sakura.

\- Good. Allow me to give you the composition of the three teams. I chose to put a medical ninja in each team, a ninja specialized in the search and finally, I decided not to separate the Ino-Shika-Chô formation as together they are very efficient and the strength of its members is never as good as when they're together. So, the first team is : Hinata, Lee, Sai and Sasuke. The second team is : Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji and Kiba. Finally, the third team is composed of : Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Shino. Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, I chose you three to be the leaders of your team. I put all my trust in you.

All three nodded. Hinata felt her heart burst with happiness and pride in her chest. She had been chosen to be a team leader, she was going to be a captain. The Hokage put « all his trust » in her. Now, her face seemed even more determined. Not far from her, Sasuke was surprised by Kakashi's decision. His face seemed stoical but he couldn't understand why Kakashi would give Hinata such an important role. As far as he knew, she was not a strong ninja. Did she change that much ? He glanced at her.

\- Can I specify the plan a little bit ? Asked Shikamaru.

\- I was hoping you'd say this, answered Kakashi, smiling behind his black mask.

Shikamaru broke line and walked through the room towards a wall. There, he took a board. He started schematizing Tsuki under the careful eyes of his partners.

\- This is what I think, he started. Team three, Naruto's, will go to the battlefield to inspect and this team will be the first to leave the group. Team one, Hinata's, will go around the village to join the village from behind. Team two, my team, will arrive by the front, this will allow us to encircle the village and the rebels. You understand ?

They all approved.

\- Okay, said Shikamaru. Let's keep going. Team two will have to wait for team one's signal, given by Sai.

He turned towards the young man with pale skin and black hair.

\- You understand what you'll have to do, right ?

\- Of course, I will use my ink and chakra technique to transmit the signal, answered Sai.

\- Alright. If we follow this plan, the two teams will be able to simultaneously get into the village. We'll have the advantage of the surprise on the ennemies. Once the rogues are neutralized, we'll have to send an emergency message to Konoha, asking for help to escort the prisoners to the village.

\- Very good, commented Kakashi, serious. That's very good. How long do you think this mission will be ?

It took Shikamaru a second to find the answer.

\- Approximately twenty-one days I'd say, he answered. We will have to carry quite a lot of food and we should make a map of the routes we are going to take with all the bodies of potable water on the way. This map should be given to all the captains.

\- Perfect, said Kakashi with a satisfied smile. Your mission starts tomorrow morning, I need all of you to meet in front of the village's doors at five. Oh and by the way… Shikamaru, I'm sorry but you have to stay a bit longer, we have to organize the potable water bodies.

The young man sighed.

\- I knew you'd say this, answered Shikamaru.

\- Well now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to take a little break, said the Hokage happily. I would use a little rest.

The young ninjas watched him take a book from his drawer. The cover was decorated with an obscene drawing.

\- It's the first time I see you reading this book, Kakashi-sensei, said Naruto.

\- Yes, you have a good eye. In fact, it's a brand new book, the first from a new author. Of course it's not as good as Jiraya-sama's but it's quite well written, answered the Hokage, melancholy echoing in his voice.

—

Finally, they had all exited Kakashi's office and had started to climb down the stairs leading to the village. They all seemed excited to accomplish a mission all together.

\- I'm glad you're in my team Sakura ! Exclaimed Naruto with readiness. It'll be like one of those missions we used to complete when we were kids.

\- Me too, she answered with a smile.

All their teammates seemed surprised by the girl with pink hair's behavior. She rarely used to be kind and indulgent to Naruto and usually, she'd have ignored him or maybe punched him right in the face.

\- Hinata ! Started Lee, walking next to her. I'm very happy and honored to be in your team, you're a great kunoichi, a warrior and a medical ninja, I'm sure you'll be a great captain.

While Kiba and Sakura smiled, Hinata blushed. Lee's compliment was the main cause but she also felt a bit embarrassed that all had heard it.

\- Thanks Lee, that's very kind of you, she answered with pink cheeks.

She was climbing down the stairs under Sasuke's persistent and serious eyes. Why was she embarrassed ? He thought it was ridiculous but did not add anything, after all, it was none of his business.

\- I'm glad to be in your team too, said Sai with one of his famous big smiles. Even though your eyes are, I have to admit it, really strange. Also, I hope you won't let us die, we're counting on you.

Hinata and some others among Konoha's twelve burst out laughing. She wiped away a tear. Spontaneously, Sai had just insulted her clan's pride and honor with so much innocence that she couldn't be mad. Furthermore, she was not the kind of person who got mad for this, her byakugan did not define her.

Sasuke was still climbing down the stairs just behind them, more and more lost. How could she feel embarrassed after someone complimented her and laugh after someone insulted her family ? His eyes, observing the long and black hair of Hinata, became more severe. He really couldn't understand this girl.

Once they arrived downstairs, they parted ways in several little groups to go home and rest a bit before the mission. Tenten smiled at Hinata.

\- Do you mind if we walk together ? She asked.

\- Sure, answered the young Hyûga.

The two kunoichi walked side by side without saying a word, the first minutes. Then, Tenten's sad eyes came back to her mind. She knew her sorrow was linked to Neji.

\- Hey Tenten, she started.

The girl with the chinions oriented her eyes towards her.

-You didn't look really fine earlier.

\- Yeah… She answered evasively. And I'm sure it was for the same reason as you. You know, hearing them talk without consideration for Neji's absence, as if his death had left them indifferent, it just made me sad.

\- I understand, whispered Hinata, placing a heartwarming hand on Tenten's shoulder.

\- There's something I've been keeping for me the whole time but, you knew him better than anyone else and I know I can trust you.

Tenten took a deep breath. Finally, the truth she had been hiding and denying came out.

\- In fact, Neji was my teammate and he was one of my first real friends, with Lee of course. But he also was the only person I ever admired and loved this much. Right when I first met him.

Hinata's heart felt hurt. She could't even try to imagine what Tenten had been through. She didn't know that Tenten loved her cousin but her astonishment was nothing compared to her sympathy for Tenten. Hinata realized how strong her friend had been to endure the loss and the never-ending mourning. She suddenly felt like comforting her. At this moment, she had the impression that her sadness was nothing compared to Tenten's.

\- I loved him as much as I admired him but my admiration for Neji kept me from living this deep love I had for him. I would permanently think that I wasn't strong enough for him, that I was only a burden. And my admiration was probably right, she admitted. But now… I regret it. I wish I had told him all these things I felt for him. At least, I should have tried.

Hinata suddenly stopped their walk towards the Hyûga's residence. She took Tenten in her arms and hugged her. Tenten seemed surprised on the moment but eventually found out how comforting this was. The embrace was sincere, heartwarming and both of them could feel all the thinks that linked them one to the other. Hinata finally let got of her friend and looked at her.

\- I know how you feel, Tenten. Probably not in the same way as you, but after all Neji was my cousin. After his death, I've been submerged with regrets. He had always been so kind to me, he was like a brother to me and I never thought I should tell him when he was still by my side. Had I knew… She whispered. I would have told him all that, he deserved it all.

\- Yeah… That's exactly how I've live these regrets, said Tenten weakly. I felt so stupid, I should have told him, it wouldn't have cost anything.

\- It's not your fault, Tenten, how could you've known ? Insisted Hinata.

Deep down, Hinata knew that she was trying to convince her self. She couldn't have foreseen Neji's death, she didn't do anything wrong. « She didn't do anything… ». According to her, these words were more appropriate to herself. She didn't do anything to save Neji, that was the truth.

\- Thank you for all your kind words Hinata, it really cheered me up. I needed to talk about it.

\- Thank you for sharing your feelings with me, I needed to talk about it to someone too.

The kunoichi with the chinions nodded. She was about to carry on her walk towards her house, leaving Hinata in front of Hyûga's residence. No sooner had she started to walk away that Hinata gently grabbed her arm. Tenten looked at Hinata, astonished.

\- Before you go home to get ready, I'd like to tell you something, said the Hyûga heiress with a serious tone.

\- Wh-what ? Asked Tenten.

\- I knew my cousin by heart, his behavior, his habits… And sometimes, I could even read his feelings. I'm almost sure that the feelings he had for you were the same as the ones you had for him, assured Hinata.

Tenten's face lightened up, mouth and eyes opened after the shock of the declaration.

\- I'm sure about it, I wouldn't talk to you about it if it was not the case, insisted the young woman.

Tenten calmed down, a tear rolling down her rosy cheek while a beautiful smile had appeared on her face. She didn't say anything, she just wiped her teas away. She smiled at Hinata, nodded once more and turned away to carry on her way. The young Hyûga watched her for a second. A smile appeared on her face too and she entered the residence. She rapidly passed through the kitchen where her sister was talking to a cook. Hinata waved at them before climbing up the stairs. She stopped by her father's office and entered it.

\- Good afternoon, father, she said, timidly.

\- Hello Hinata, answered Hiashi, calm and serious.

\- The Hokage has given me a mission, I'm leaving Konoha tomorrow morning before dawn, she explained, politely.

\- Very well, he said, without taking his eyes off the file he was reading. I hope you won't dishonor your name, Hinata.

\- Don't worry about it, father, you can count on me, she promised.

She then left her father's office to go to her bedroom.

—

Hinata was ready : bags and equipment. She was also going to bring a very small pocket that she'd wear tied to her thigh. She was coming back from the bathroom where she'd taken a hot shower and came into her room, wrapped in a warm towel. She put on her pajamas and looked at her kunoichi outfit. She was eager to leave and couldn't wait to complete this mission with all her friends. They hadn't been reunited in a long time and it'd be a great experience to be with all of them.

« Well, almost all of them… » she thought, this idea making her a bit grumpy, Sasuke's face appearing behind her closed eyelids. He didn't talk to her at all and to be honest, didn't seem particularly happy to team with her. She still regretted her little joke at the hospital but his behavior with her had been way more ridiculous than hers. She sighed and her mind stopped wandering around, focusing again on the important.

She didn't just wanted to be united with her friends, she was also eager to show everyone what she was capable of. Now, she mastered much more techniques and jutsu than she used to but had also become more powerful and she was going to prove it : to her friends, to her father, as well as her clan but most important, to Konoha's population. From now on, Hinata was strong enough to always protect her village and the peace as well as make Neji proud of her.

Her cousin had never been treated with all the honors he deserved because he belonged to the minor branch of the family. And because of this simple question of branch, he had never been recognized as he should have. Hinata had made a decision : she would defend her title of heirdom and train very hard to become leader of the Hyûga clan. After that, she'd face the council to abolish all these terrible laws that divided the clan in branches and subdivisions, with nobles and employees. All this would end if she became the leader. She had one objective, and she was determined enough to reach it.

Sai's words came back to her mind… « I hope you won't let us die, we're counting on you ». When she had heard them, she laughed but now that she was alone, in the calm and the warmth of her bed, she didn't comprehend this simple remark the same way. Konoha and the shinobi world in general had already suffered too much and Hinata was determined to protect all her loved ones. She'd protect her friends, her family, Konoha and the peace. This was Hinata's real mission.

« You can count on me, I won't let you die, I'll be your protector » she thought with all her heart.

* * *

And this is chapter two's end, chapter three will be released in two weeks and this time, the mission will start. I really hope you enjoyed it and that you want to hear more about it ! I can't wait to post the next chapter and to know what you thought about this one. Anyways, have a nice week and take care !

\- Maude-chan


	3. Chapter 3 : Leaving for Tsuki !

Hi everyone ! I hope you're all doing good and also hope you all appreciated the last chapter ! (I know one every two weeks is not much but you know... Translating takes a long time). Anyways, I'd like to thank all the people who read, favorite, follow and comment the story, you are incredible and you change everything !

Speaking of incredible people... I'd like to thank the two anonymous reviews of last chapter !  
First, thank you **Darkcherry** , I'm so glad you like that strong Hinata, that's exactly how I wanted people to see her ! Oh yeah don't worry she'll kick some haha. Showing her true power is actually one of her real goals so I really think you're going to enjoy the following chapters. I hope you'll like this chapter too, see you soon !  
Also, thank you **Lolithia** ! Last time I was thinking about how scary Hinata's eyes would look in real life and I thought Sai might just be the perfect person to say it haha. Yeah I really love Neji but I wanted the story to be quite accurate after the war but yes sorry about that :/ Even though I don't really like Sakura in Naruto and the beginning of Shippuden, I think she turns out to be a good character towards the end of the anime. Hope you'll like this chapter, see you !

Okay everyone ! It's time for chapter 3 ! Enjoooy

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Leaving for Tsuki !**

The village was silent. The sky was still as dark as ink. Everyone was sleeping. The weather had become freezing and the green and beautiful trees had lost all their leaves and were now standing as shadows in the night.

The village was silent.

Almost silent. Hinata was running fast, a large bag on her back. She was wrapped in a warm sweater and wore her ninja vest on top of it. Nothing moved in the streets before she emerged in them. Her steps echoed on the gravel of the pavement. The wind whipped her face, making it more difficult for her to breathe. Soon, she arrived near a lamppost, next to the village's doors. More than a dozen of silhouettes were visible under the palish lights of the street lamp. All the silhouettes sharply turned to her.

\- Oh Hinata ! Said Kakashi. I'm glad you're here, now the mission can start.

\- Please, Kakashi-sama, forgive me, there was an incident and… But I promise it won't happen again, exclaimed Hinata, bending over shamefully.

\- Hum well… You're only five minutes late, it's nothing really, answered the man with the silver hair, surprised.

In fact, Kakashi knew a lot about being late, it was… His favorite activity. Furthermore, Hinata was late because of an incident. She had probably helped someone and this reminded him of another good soul used to know.

While Hinata was sleeping, earlier this night, heavy steps in the corridor had woken her up. Her little sister Hanabi had started to vomit. Hinata had taken care of her for hours and when she could finally go back to sleep, it was almost time for her to leave the house. And now that she was with them all, trying to apologize, she felt shameful.

She heard someone sigh behind her back. When she turned to the noise, she noticed that Sasuke was observing her with exasperation. He always wore this severe expression on his face when looking at her. She felt offended. « Who does he think he is ? Even Kakashi-sama said it was nothing ! ».

She had turned to him and looked at him with angry eyes. This girl really knew how to annoy him. « How can she be late to an important mission ? Furthermore, why is she even looking at me like that, I didn't do anything wrong » thought Sasuke. Once more, the girl's behavior at the hospital came back to his mind. A part of him had interpreted it as sympathy and the other, as an obvious lack of respect. Of course, the other had won.

\- Alright, everybody calm down now, intervened Kakashi, rising his hands.

Hinata finally noticed that next to him was standing Kurenai and that Gaï was with them too in his wheelchair. They came here to say goodbye and wish luck to their old students and to the jounin they had become.

\- Hinata, Sai has kept your provisions for you, take them, said Kurenai, smiling at her.

This beautiful woman was her old teacher. She had taught her all the bases of the ninjutsu she practiced and had always had this indulgent look on her face.

The young girl approved and turned to Sai to take the pack he was handing over to her. She was now trying to make it fit in her already-heavy backpack while Kakashi was speaking to them.

\- Shikamaru, I'd like you to quickly talk about the details of the trip with your teammates.

Shikamaru noisily yawned and broke the line to face them all.

\- Okay so the trip lasts a bit more than five days for teams one and two. Team three will have four days of trip. The three teams will stay a day and a night all together, then, team three will leave the group to complete its mission. Teams one and two will stay one more day and one more night together before parting ways so that the group can be as discreet as possible. Less noticeable. But also so that team one can go around Tsuki to encircle it. Each team leader will be given a map of all the potable water bodies, don't lose it, your survival depends on it, he concluded.

All the others approved with a nod while Shikamaru took out three maps off of his pocket. Once more, Kakashi smiled behind his mask with a satisfied expression. The young man took one for him and handed out the two others to Hinata and Naruto. Then, he went back into the line formed by his teammates.

\- We'd like to wish you good luck for your mission. We trust you and Konoha counts on its young jounin, finally said Kakashi, smiling at them largely.

Gaï and Kurenai both approved their friend's words with large smiles too.

\- Now, it's time for you to leave, said Gaï, pointing his thumb up.

\- Watch your back, and take care of the others, added Kurenai.

The young Hyûga was not sure about it but she believed that Kurenai looked at her while saying this last sentence. She followed her teammates, still a bit confused. They were going out of the village and were elaborating a strategy to organize their formation. Hinata was placed at the front, her byakugan made her the eternal pathfinder of their group. Right behind her on her right and left were placed Lee and Sai. In a perfect coordination, Konoha's twelve all jumped on a nearby branch without breaking the formation. Soon, they started to jump from one branch to another with an incredible speed. Naruto and Shikamaru would close the formation.

Hinata used her byakugan. She was as focused as she could be, observing all the surroundings. Her brain analyzed all the chakra information it received in a few seconds. Hinata would have been able to tell if a bird was flying a hundred meters away on her left and even his speed.

She used each second to differentiate her friends' chakra from the animals' they ran into and in the mean time, she was scanning the surroundings looking for any threatening individual or danger. While she was doing all that, she analyzed her friends' chakra to make sure it was regular and that nobody was threatened. It was quite a lot of work. She took the map out of her pocket, trying to stay focus on the surroundings. She checked out their way on the map and apparently, they were following the right way. Satisfied, she put the map back into her pocket. They kept going rapidly between the trees.

\- Over there ! Exclaimed Hinata, so that everyone could hear her.

She turned right and they all followed her in a synchronized movement. Their formation was strategically organized and their coordination would have impressed anyone. The cohesion of the group was perfect. They all moved depending on the others' movements, even before they'd moved. Their journey was mainly silent, they were all focused. Sometimes, Chôji, Ino or Naruto would try to talk to the others but as they didn't get much answers, they eventually stopped talking, choosing the concentration. The first day of their was particularly hard, notably for Hinata who hadn't slept at all. They only stopped ten minutes to drink and eat a cereal bar. Then, they had carried on their way.

It was now nighttime and everything was dark. It was probably about nine. Hinata slowed down while they were reaching a clearing.

\- Hey Shikamaru, should we continue or should we stop here to dine and sleep ? Asked the girl with the long black hair.

\- No you're right, answered the boy next to her. We should stop here.

They all put their bags and played to decide who'd cook first. The provisions they had been given were dried, there were also seeds and noodles. The wintry climate was taking roots and it didn't allow them to find fruits or roots to eat. They all hoped that the people who'd cook would be experienced to be able to make a good meal from basic food.

\- Sasuke and Shikamaru ! Exclaimed Sakura, holding to little objects in the palm of her hand.

\- I want to see that ! Shouted Shikamaru, surprised.

The girl showed her opened hand. A white rock and twig. Those were, as expected, the objects that Sasuke and Shikamaru had chosen for the draw.

\- I can't believe it… Mumbled Sasuke, annoyed.

He had no idea how to cook, or at least not much and Shikamaru seemed even less competent as him for this. He didn't want the others to think he was not able to do it. He hated it when people took him for an incompetent person. Furthermore, the Hyûga was discretely observing him, he could feel it and it only annoyed him a bit more. Shikamaru and him took out the ingredient boxes given by the village and made a fire. This, Sasuke could do.

\- Fire style, Fireball jutsu ! He shouted while a huge fireball seemed to come out of his mouth to embrace the wood on the floor.

At least, the campfire was ready.

\- All this, for that… Sighed Shikamaru.

\- Shut up, said Sasuke.

They were all setting down the camp and filled the bottles with fresh water for the dinner and the second day's excursion. They took out their sleeping bags of their packs and unfolded them, forming a circle around the campfire. Hinata had just settled hers down like the others and was now discreetly observing Sasuke and Shikamaru with curiosity. They were holding the ingredients in their hands but didn't seem too sure about what to do with them. They started whispering so that no one could hear them and elaborated a plan. Hinata tried to hold back her laughter. Sasuke turned to her and glanced at her angrily.

\- I think we should find a sort of container to cook the noodles… Muttered Shikamaru. What do you think about it ?

\- Yeah obviously, that's a silly question. The real question is where are we going to find it, whispered Sasuke so that Hinata couldn't hear him.

\- Do you need help ? Asked a charming voice behind them.

Sasuke suddenly flinched. He had recognized that voice and was hoping she wouldn't try to help them.

\- No surely not… Started the young Uchiha.

\- Oh yes please Hinata ! Exclaimed Shikamaru, looking up towards the girl who was standing behind them. You'd be our savior.

Sasuke sighed but Hinata just ignored him and kneeled between the two of them. She took one of the boxes that contained the food.

\- This container is made in a special material that can be used for boiling the food, she explained, to Shikamaru exclusively.

A dour expression appeared on Sasuke's face. They didn't like each other but he was here and she didn't have the right to ignore him like this.

\- Take it Shikamaru, go find Tenten, she's in charge of the water supply tonight, she must have some. Fill the container and come back, explained Hinata.

\- Okay, he approved, taking the utensil and leaving them.

She turned to Sasuke with a polite smile.

\- Okay, now your turn, she said.

The young man seemed surprised.

\- What ? Don't tell me you thought I was going to ignore you ? It's not because you don't like me that I'm not going to help you, she added, smiling.

\- I never said I…

\- Okay now take the dried beef, she kindly asked.

Sasuke stopped talking and carried out her order. When she gave him a new piece of advice, he would try to keep it in mind and follow it, turning to her from time to time to make sure he was doing it all correctly. When Shikamaru came back, they were able to put the ingredients in the water to boil. Sasuke ended up considering their job seriously. And… He had to admit that this time spent with the Hyûga heiress was enjoyable. On the contrary, Shikamaru stayed on the floor of the forrest, laying down lazily.

\- Shikamaru are you with us ? Asked Hinata.

\- Yeah yeah, don't worry Hinata… He yawned.

\- Then maybe you should get up ? She suggested.

\- Hey listen, I don't get a word you're saying, cooking's not a man's thing…

He heard something sizzle near him. When he opened his eyes, he saw small lightnings cover Hinata's fist. When he looked up and finally saw the girl's face, he understood that she was very mad.

\- Shikamaru…

She calmed down and breathed. The lightnings disappeared.

\- Listen, cooking is not a « girl's thing ». It's not even that complicated, all you need to cook is not to be an idiot. So unless you are an idiot, I really don't get how you can say such things, she reprimanded. Watch Sasuke cook, he made efforts and he did well, aren't you capable of doing the same ?

\- I guess I am… He muttered, getting up.

\- Awesome ! She said, smiling.

A little smile appeared on Sasuke's face. Seeing her talk like this to Shikamaru was entertaining. But also quite frightening, she had been so angry that her chakra nature had automatically been changed into lightning. In the meantime, she had also been nice to him. Maybe he had judged her a bit too fast.

—

They had all settled down on their sleeping bags and were now savoring the ramen made by Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata. They had all found the meal delicious right from the first mouthful. The conversations were cheerful, telling anecdotes or laughing about jokes. Of course, there were always people to fight about anything, it was always like this when they were all together, but these quarrels never lasted very long. Sometimes, these fights occurred because of Sai's clumsiness. He could never figure out what he could say in front of all and what he had to keep for himself. So, towards the end of the dinner, he had innocently claimed :

\- Well Sasuke, you seem to have enjoyed your chore tonight, I thought you'd be grumpier than that. I even felt like you were having fun. I imagine that if it hadn't been for Hinata, you wouldn't have enjoyed cooking as Shikamaru spent all his time sleeping and complaining.

While Hinata blushed lightly, Sai received two punches in the face, one from each side, coming from Shikamaru and Sasuke. After all this childishness, they eventually packed up the ingredients, the utensils and the bottles. They set traps all around the camp and went to sleep. Hinata was exhausted and felt more than happy to join the comfort and the warmth of her sleeping bag as the terribly cold air of the growing winter was submerging them. She was about to close her eyes for the nigh when she noticed that Sasuke's sleeping bag was right next to hers. She couldn't see his face because he had turned his back. She observed for a little while Sasuke's black hair that didn't completely cover his palish neck. Hinata thought about the moment they shared. Time spent with Sasuke could be enjoyable. She closed her eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

Once all the breaths were calm and repetitive, Sasuke turned in his bag to take a look at the girl sleeping next to him. Several hours earlier, she had been nice to him and severe with Shikamaru and it had proved him that she was strong. Way more than what he recalled. In the meantime, he hadn't really spent time with her over the years. He looked at her pale and sweet face. He white pupils' eyes were closed and her long raven hair covered her forehead. He suddenly realized that he found her very pretty. Though, this was a fact that he couldn't deny. Sasuke knew that Hinata thought he didn't like her. Well… Maybe because of his cold and displeasing behavior at the hospital… But she had been cold with him too, it was also her fault. Her smile… The way she smiled at him while helping them came back to his mind. She was so different. So… interesting. He had never noticed Hinata before, even though he had known her in years. But now that he had, all he could see was her smile. The next, he would try to sympathize. « What a strange girl… » thought Sasuke while Hinata smiled in her sleep.

* * *

Voilà ! As always, I really hope the language was easy to understand, and also that you liked the story ! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, chapter 4 will be uploaded in two weeks and before that, I wish you a great week end and week, see you soon, bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	4. Chapter 4 : Lightning and fire

Hi everyone ! I hope you're all doing good this week end, I'm really happy to come up with this new chapter, and I really hope you will enjoy it. As usual, I would like to thank all the incredible reader who take time to read, to follow or favorite the story, it goes right to my heart and motivates me a lot !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Lightning and fire**

It was still nighttime when the twelve ninjas woke up in the clearing. Waking up was quite hard. The missing sun did not really encourage them to leave their bags but they didn't have the choice. A capital mission awaited. Once they were all up and ready to leave the camp, they adjusted their forehead protectors and vests. Then, they turned to the direction Hinata had given them. Team three, led by Naruto was going to leave alone, they had to complete the mission given by Kakashi and once completed, the three teams would be united again in Tsuki. Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Shino organized their formation, turned to another way than the two other teams.

\- Okay well, we're going now ! Exclaimed Naruto.

\- Be careful ! Insisted Hinata, glancing at them one by one, worried.

\- Don't worry, Hinata, answered Tenten with a heartwarming smile.

\- Take care of your teams both of you, said Sakura, looking at the young Hyûga and Shikamaru.

Both of them nodded. They all adjusted their position and jumped in the trees with a high speed.

\- See you in Tsuki in a few days ! Shouted Naruto, already too far to be seen.

\- Okay ! Said Hinata, determined. Now it's our turn to go, let's save Tsuki's people and the council !

\- Well said Hinata ! Added Kiba, soon approved by Akamaru's barks.

\- Everyone, get in position, we're leaving, intervened Shikamaru lazily.

Once more, Hinata took the head of the group, and once more, she was directly followed by Lee and Sai. Ino and Chôji were part of the middle of the group and behind them, Sasuke and Shikamaru closed the formation. The second day of the journey went by without any incident. They saw a group of merchants who were going, judging by the symbol on their bags, to Kumo, the hidden village of the Clouds. Hinata's byakugan's perceptions worried her a bit because she was able to feel all the flows of chakra in the surroundings, even the animals' and in this forrest, they were numerous. The young woman spent almost all her time inclining very lightly her head to get the best angles, to get a perception that would see everything. And it was the case, Hinata's byakugan could see everything.

—

Night had fallen over the forrest and teams one and two now entering a small clearing. Not far from there there was a river crossing the forrest. Its water was indicated on the map as potable.

\- Let's stop here to rest until tomorrow, suggested Hinata. This place seems ideal to me.

\- I'm fine with this, said Shikamaru, shrugging his shoulders. Anyways I was starting to feel a bit tired.

Once more, they used little objects to draw the cooks and Ino and Sai had been chosen to do it. It didn't seem to be a problem for them and they immediately started their chore after Hinata lighted a campfire, right in front of Sasuke.

\- Wow Hinata ! You have a fire-natured chakra ! I thought your element was lightning ? Claimed Ino, astonished, looking at her friend, hands on her hips.

\- In fact I master both, she answered, smiling. Even though I mastered the fire style a long time after the lightning style.

\- You're absolutely awesome ! You didn't even tell us ! Reprimanded Ino.

Hinata laughed with her, her cheeks pink. Then, the blonde girl went back to where they were cooking with Sai. He had started to open a bag of dried ingredients. The seven others rapidly settled down their sleeping bags and went to the river to fill the bottles. The river was about twenty meters away from the camp, which was perfect to drink, bathe and wash their clothes. Chôji and Shikamaru played down on their bags to rest a bit.

Suddenly, Hinata had an idea. She was about to go back to the camp when she decided to put the bottles she was carrying on the floor, near the river. She turned to Lee and asked :

\- Lee, would you mind training with me ?

\- Are you challenging me to a duel ? He asked seriously.

\- Exactly ! She answered with enthusiasm. I want to try my new jutsu against your famous and incredible taijutsu.

\- Let's do this ! Exclaimed Lee with readiness, putting on the floor the bottles he was holding. That's going to be very interesting.

Sasuke raised his eye brows while Kiba frowned. They did not expect Hinata to challenge Lee to a duel but to be honest, Sasuke had to admit that he couldn't wait to find out Hinata's power and fighting style. Though, the young Uchiha kept his usual cold and stoical face. Kiba sat on the bank next to Akamaru. Sasuke pretended to leave them and back to the camp but he was too curious not to watch this duel, so, he leaned on a tree in the obscurity of the night. Hinata and Lee jumped on the surface of the river. They didn't fall in the water thanks to the chakra concentrated in their feet. The two fighters looked at each other a second and Kiba shouted :

\- Begin !

Suddenly, they ran towards one another, starting their duel with a hand-to-hand combat. Hinata gave Lee redoubtably precise palm assaults, forcing him to permanently counter her attacks. She was trying to find an opening with her byakugan. Lee sharply threw himself on the surface.

\- Leaf Great Gale !

He put both of his hands on the floor and threw his legs in Hinata's shins. She dodged it with a great speed and fell several meters behind, on the surface.

\- You saw me coming ! Said Lee.

Hinata smiled and immediately jumped towards him. Fists. Palms. Feet. They had only exchanged hand-to-hand attacks in two minutes without being able to hurt the other or defeat him. Lee focused for one second.

\- Shadow of the Dancing Leaf !

Too fast. With a mind-boggling speed, he found himself right behind Hinata.

\- Leaf Great Whirlwind !

The young girl did not have the time to parry his attack and was brutally ejected several meters away. She immediately got up and concentrated her chakra in her right palm. They were going to see what an attack of the strongest clan in Konoha looked like. She ran towards Lee.

\- Shôtei !

He was ready to parry her palm but the girl threw her leg in his face. He didn't expect it. Then, she touched him with her Shôtei, Palm Bottom, paralyzing him for a second. She used this time to concentrate a small quantity of chakra in her hand. She focused and changed her chakra nature in whirling electricity in the palm of her hand.

\- Lightning Gentle Fist ! She shouted, directing her hand with the whirling lightnings towards Lee.

No sooner had he stopped being paralyzed that he received the bolt right in the chest. He collapsed on the surface and started to drown.

\- Lee ! Shouted Kiba.

\- Oh no ! Added Hinata.

She did not take a second to think, she quickly reached the point of the river where she could see Lee's green clothes and threw herself into the water. She caught him firmly in her arms under the water and swam to the riverbank where Kiba and Akamaru were waiting with concern. Sasuke was more and more surprised by Hinata on this night.

\- Here, help him ! Said the Hyûga heiress with difficulty, grabbing the grass of the bank to take Lee out of the water.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeming confused. Hinata climbed on the bank right after him and shivered. Once they had all caught their breath and calmed down, they laughed.

\- I didn't understand what happened to me, but you've become stronger Hinata ! To be honest it surprised me ! Exclaimed Lee with energy.

\- Yeah me too ! Added Kiba. I didn't know you'd learned how to combine a hakke technique and your element.

\- Yes but I still struggle mastering my strength, I've had a hard time trying to attack with the minimal power, explained Hinata.

\- You were perfect, answered Lee. Now, I'm going to change clothes and get warmer, it's a bit cold out here.

\- Yeah, let's go, said Kiba.

\- I'll stay here a bit longer, added Hinata. I'd like to practice one last jutsu.

\- Okay but don't stay too long, you must change clothes or else you'll catch a cold, insisted Kiba with a paternal tone.

\- Sure Kiba, thank you.

Lee and him started to get back to the edge of the forest, Akamaru leading them. Hinata jumped again on the surface of the river and carefully positioned her legs. One in front of the other, her long black hair dripping with water. She placed her two palms in font of her, oriented towards the exterior. She was focused. She had to master this jutsu. She had to. Thanks to it, she could protect all her loved ones. She took a deep breath and shouted :

\- Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Blazing Heaven !

She released chakra from every tenketsu in her body. Then, she started spinning rapidly. She rotated so fast that only a blue dome appeared all around her. Suddenly, the swirl became red and the atmosphere around it started to burn. Everything was submerged with orange heat. Glowing embers flew away. A few seconds later, Hinata stopped and appeared behind her blazing chakra shield. She fell on her knees, on the surface of the river, breathless.

« I made it Neji » she thought.

She stood up with difficulty and jumped to the bank. She noticed that her clothes and hair had dried with the rotation's speed and the heat of her fire style. She contemplated the river a moment. Above its surface, little yellow luminous points were flying. The young woman finally decided to talk to him as he had decided not to do it.

\- So ? She asked.

Sasuke knew very well she was talking to him. It didn't surprise him. She had a byakugan and was always under pressure. How could've she not seen him ? He sighed.

\- Well… He said, appearing from the bushes

He jumped and arrived right next to her.

\- I was thinking that you had made huge efforts to become like this. You're stronger than before, in ninjutsu as well as in taijutsu. I've also noticed that you mastered both of your chakra releases, he added coldly.

\- Thank you Sasuke. Yes I managed to master them both ! After the Great war, I trained a lot and I put all my time and efforts in it, she answered with a sincere smile.

\- I didn't say this just to be nice you know, that's what I think, he insisted.

\- Oh yeah, I know, said Hinata in a low voice. You're not the kind of person to tell me things « just to be nice ».

\- I don't know where you got that idea from, but I don't hate you, answered Sasuke, annoyed.

He sighed again.

\- Ha never mind… Anyways, you're a better kunoichi now and I'd like to train with you someday, if you don't mind it.

Hinata couldn't find anything to say. She had to admit that she was quite shocked.

\- Hum… Yes sure that'd be a good exercise, she stuttered under the shock of the astonishment. I'd be glad to fight against you. Plus, I recently decided I'd always fight to prove that I'm the real heiress of the Hyûga clan. I'll start with fighting you, she added with a more assured face.

Sasuke had turned his face to the young woman. She was observing the river and didn't seem to want to look at him in the eyes so she just didn't move when she felt Sasuke's eyes on her. He was quite impressed by this girl now. Of course, he wouldn't tell her because that's how he was but he really was impressed by Hinata. Over the last few days, she had showed much more strength and dignity than what he thought about her. She had also proved that she was nice and caring. Finally, he noticed once more that she was beautiful. His eyes were staring at Hinata's face. Her big and pearlescent eyes were shining under the moon and her soft skin seemed to glow. Her long raven hair reflected the feeble rays of the night and danced in the cold wintery breeze. What was happening to him ? This kind of thing never happened to him and once more, he felt kind of irritated. Why was he so different with her ? He shook his head.

\- Let's go back to the camp. Dinner must be ready, he said coldly, walking towards the edge of the forest with an emotionless expression.

His behavior greatly surprised Hinata but she eventually decided to go after him and to walk by his side to the camp. After all, he had try to show her some kind of « kindness », that was something. Well… « kindness » if you coud call it like that, but from Sasuke, that could be considered as kindness.

There was something else that disturbed the heiress : what was he thinking about ? It was clearly impossible to read his mind or even to try to guess what was going on inside his head. They silently walked to the camp where a nice smell of soup floated in the air. Hinata's stomach growled. Sasuke's face finally stopped being so severe and eventually laughed while she smiled, a bit embarrassed.

\- At last ! Exclaimed Kiba. We were waiting for you. And how come your clothes and hair are perfectly dry ?

\- That's thanks to one of my techniques : the speed of execution completely dried my outfit, she explained.

Sai was holding two bowls of delicious still-steaming soup and handed them out to the two heirs.

\- Thanks ! They both said with enthusiasm, sitting down on their sleeping bags.

Once more, the dinner was really good and it had the power to make all the starving ninjas happy. They all participated to the conversations and regularly, the group would burst out laughing. Hinata was trying to finish her soup but she almost let it all out of her mouth when Chôji told them a joke. She struggled swallowing but then, she laughed just like all the others at the camp. The young woman felt a lot of tenderness for them while Ino was starting a story, listened by all. It came to Hinata that they were for her a sort of family and this feeling was only strengthened when Shikamaru teased Sai about his relationship with Ino. They had all finished to eat now and needed to sleep to be ready for the next day. They cleaned the utensils, packed the ingredients left and the bottles. Once they were done with their cleaning, they all went to their sleeping bags where some of them kept speaking a bit. They all seemed cheerful and to be honest, Hinata was very pleased to hear Sasuke talk to the others, even though he still seemed cold. Everything was calm now and the next day would be their third day of trip towards the Hidden village of the moon, Tsuki. When they all stopped talking, all gone with the sleep, Hinata turned in her sleeping bag to fin a more comfortable position and noticed that once more, Sasuke had settled his down not far from her. When she thought again about all the events of the day and about everything Sasuke had told her that day, she smiled.

« In the end, he pretends to be mean but… He's quite nice actually » she thought.

* * *

And that's it for this week ! I apologize for the fact that this chapter wasn't very long but I promise that next one will be longer ! See you in two weeks, Saturday afternoon and as usual, have a wonderful time until then, take care of yourselves and your loved ones. Bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	5. Chapter 5 : Hinata's perseverance

Hello guys ! Today I'm uploading the fifth chapter to The Protector with the Byakugan, I hope you're ready for it ! As always, I'd like to thank the precious readers who take time to read the story and sometimes (even if it's rare) to comment it. I hope this week's chapter will plunge you into this story a bit more. Also, sorry for not uploading one chapter a week, I really wish I could but it just takes a long time to translate and I have another story going on !

Have fun !

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Hinata's perseverance**

On the morning of the third day, the two teams woke up in haste. They had taken a bit longer than usual to get ready and even though the sky was still dark, they could guess that on the horizon, the sun had appeared.

\- We've let ourselves go, noticed Shikamaru, yawning.

\- That's true, approved Hinata, afflicted, looking at the others pack their things and get ready.

Unlike the others, Shikamaru and Hinata had woken up in time and were perfectly ready to leave, forehead protectors tied, bags on their backs. The others were still trying to fold their sleeping bags.

\- Go get get ready, I'll take care of this, said Hinata to Chôji.

He had been the last of them to wake up.

\- You would really do this for me ? He asked, surprised.

\- Of course ! Now, get ready, quick !

Once they were all done gathering their stuff, the two teams got into formation, each one turned towards a different path. The third day was the day when the two teams were supposed to separate. Hinata was leading the team one, supposed to go around the village, Shikamaru, took the lead of team two. The Hyûga checked that all her teammates were correctly positioned. As usual, Sai and Lee were right behind her on her right and left and Sasuke ended the formation. They proceeded to the last adjustments : backpacks, sandals, bandages… They were ready. Hinata couldn't help glancing at the other team with concern?

\- You all, be very careful. We're getting closer to Tsuki, the danger will only get bigger everyday, she warned them, serious.

\- Yeah we already know about that Hinata, you'd better watch your team, answered Shikamaru.

\- Of course ! She assured, outraged.

\- You too, be careful Hinata, intervened Kiba. Don't do anything too risky, I know how you are.

Hinata didn't answer and smiled at her friend and old teammate from team eight.

\- Have a safe trip, and good luck, she said firmly. See you in Tsuki ! Here we go !

All four of them jumped towards the north under the worried eyes of Kiba and Ino. Then, team two got into formation and when Shikamaru gave the signal, they jumped too. The two teams were beginning the last part of their journey. Soon, they would get to the village of Tsuki and could complete the mission that Kakashi had given them. The cortege of the first team was serious, silent and focused. Each of them was concentrated on his direction. Hinata, as usual, was using her byakugan and watched each place or movement of the forest. The permanent use of her byakugan was quite exhausting for her chakra as well as for her body but she felt reassured knowing that everyone around her was fine. The young woman was focused on absolutely everything that existed in the forest : animals, plants, rivers, ponds, her teammates, merchants, spies…

Hinata's heart missed a beat. She had felt shinobi chakra, close to them. She could see him. This chakra was constantly getting closer. She noticed a silhouette. It was clearly a shinobi. Thankfully for Hinata, her teammates didn't feel it and didn't seem to know anything about it. She had to do something. Right now. The ninja was dangerously getting closer to where Lee was but he also could have turned his back to got to Tsuki and warn the rebels. She made her mind. Everything happened in a second. Sasuke finally saw the man approaching Lee but he didn't have time to do anything. Before the spy could get a shuriken out of his pocket, a silhouette, almost invisible thanks to its speed, emerged in front of the three boys of team one. One second later, a shout broke the silence in the forest.

\- LIGHTNING GENTLE FIST !

Hinata's palm, loaded with electricity, touched the ninja's chest and a roaring and powerful lighting hit the shinobi's heart. The shockwave was so that the young woman was thrown away by the blast. She stayed on the floor a second, her long hair hiding her face. While the others arrived, she immediately stood up and in a jump, she was next to the ninja's body. He wore Tsuki's forehead protector. The symbol was a circle with a white half and a black one. The three others arrived next to her within a moment and contemplated the corpse a second, surprised. « He died instantly » thought Sasuke. « Her attack was so powerful… ». The young man rapidly got over it and turned to Hinata, angry.

\- Why would you do this ? You should have told us ! He said with a scathing and freezing tone.

\- The chances that he would hear me were incredibly high. If it had been the case, he'd have fled immediately and would've had the opportunity to warn the rebels in Tsuki. So tell me Sasuke, what should've I done ? She challenged him.

He noticed that her voice was shaking a bit.

\- Okay, you were right, he muttered.

\- I already hate what I'm about to say, Sasuke, but apparently, I don't have the choice so listen to me. You may be more powerful than me, but I am the captain of this team and I make decisions. I saw that Lee was in danger and I reacted in the team's interest, that's why a captain would do this.

Sasuke didn't answer. After all, she was right, she had admitted that he was more powerful than her but she still was the captain. Furthermore, she had made the right decision and had been strong enough to get rid of the spy in just one attack. Once more, he regretted his behavior towards her. Also, she seemed to feel unwell judging by the tone of her voice.

\- Your attack was way more powerful than yesterday Hinata ! Exclaimed Lee, surprised.

\- That's because yesterday I released the attack to its minimum power, she answered. Today, I put half.

\- What happens if you release it with the maximum power ? Asked Sai with curiosity.

\- I collapse, unconscious, emptied of all my chakra, she answered with a pinch of disappointment in her voice. I am going to train to reach and surpass this limit and then be able to extend the attack to a bigger field, like that, I'll be able to hit several ennemies.

Sasuke was contemplating the ninja's corpse. He saw that the clothes on his chest had been burnt by the attack and the lightning. He also noticed a huge and red bleb on his heart, the skin had been burnt too, just like the clothes. The attack, mixing chakra and lightning style had been concentrated in one place and caused the bleb.

\- We must hide his body as soon as possible, said Sasuke, looking up at Hinata.

\- Yes you're right, she approved.

\- I'll dig a hole, just wait a second guys, said Lee.

He got away from the three other and jumped on the ground, fist raised, shouting :

\- Strong Fist !

Three seconds after this, he had dug a hole big enough to fit another dozen of Tsuki rebels… Hinata and Sasuke lifted the body and place him inside the hole. They now had to cap it and all put efforts in it. Within ten minutes, the place was intact.

\- Very good, now we better get going, said Hinata, heading north again. Formation !

Her teammates went behind her and took their position.

\- Let's go !

The rest of the journey until the falling of the night was even more tensed than before. Hinata had advised them to be more careful and she, herself, scanned the surrounding with even more frenzy, worried. She had an eye on the whole forest. No threat. For now. Sasuke had also activated his dôjutsu and thanks to his sharingan, he too had a better view of the forest, even though it wasn't as good as the byakugan's. The movement he perceived were neater and this would probably save their lives if an enemy approached them. When they stopped, the sun was gone. This night, they didn't pick the cooks with their usual little draw game, Hinata and Lee were clearly designated as the cooks as they never had to take care of it before. They all settled down their stuff.

\- Ah, I'm glad I don't have to cook tonight ! Said Sai cheerfully.

\- How's that ? Asked Lee who had just take his sleeping back out of his pack.

\- Well Lee, Hinata and you never had to cook before, explained the young man, putting his drawing scroll on the ground.

\- Oh yeah okay, it makes sense… Answered Lee, apparently disappointed. That's too bad Hinata, we were supposed to…

\- That's nothing, really Lee, it can wait you know, gently said the young woman, cutting him off.

Sasuke looked at them both, astonished.

\- What do you mean ? Asked Sasuke to Hinata.

\- Oh hum… Nothing, it's not really important, she answered hastily, taking out the ingredients of her bag.

The Uchiha came close to her and crouched down.

\- Are you sure ?

\- Well… It's not really important but it's just that we were supposed to train together. Lee had promised me to teach me several taijutsu techniques that I could combine with my jukken, she explained. I thought that might be useful for me.

\- Sai and I will take care of getting dinner ready, Hinata. Go and train with Lee, that's the most important, he said.

\- Do I have any say in this ? Asked Sai, looking up towards them.

\- No, firmly answered Sasuke. Your training is important Hinata, more than anything else so go, I insist on it. Sai too…

\- In fact, I did not really…

Sasuke turned to him quickly and looked at him with murderous eyes, activating his sharingan. After this, Sai immediately shat his mouth.

\- You go, insisted Sasuke.

Hinata and Lee approved. They helped the two others preparing the camp for the night and then, they went away to find a place with enough space to fight, not far from the campfire. Sasuke and Sai put the water on the fire and chopped the dried ingredients. The Uchiha kept an eye on Hinata and Lee's training. They both looked determined and Lee demonstrated how to execute the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, a jutsu that allowed one to copy the movements pf the enemy and get behind his back almost instantly. He explained her the basics for a moment and then, they fought to practice. Hinata tried the jutsu and it was a success. She disappeared for a short moment, her long night blue hair flying behind her and she got behind Lee's back. Her friend and teammate gave her more pieces of advice and when she tried again, the technique was perfectly achieved. Sasuke saw Lee congratulate Hinata from a distance. The discussed the movements once more and the taijutsu expert took a combat position to show her a new jutsu. Sasuke identified this jutsu as being the Strong Fist that Lee had used a bit earlier this day to burry the ninja from Tsuki. At the end of the demonstration, Hinata and him fought once more. This time, Lee was not going to let Hinata win so easily but her speed was incredibly huge and she changed something to the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Plus, Lee was wearing weights on his legs, reducing his own speed. She let Lee come to her as close as possible and jumped so that she could disappear from his field of vision. When she reappeared behind him, he was not very surprised because this jutsu was his, after all, though, the Strong Fist he received from her surprised him a lot. Not that he didn't see it coming, but the jutsu from Hinata was much more powerful than he thought. The reason to this was that Hinata had insufflated most of her chakra to the attack from her wrist's tenketsu. He had received the punch in his chest and it threw him several meters away. He landed on his legs and kept on skidding several meters behind. Then, he ran towards Hinata, surprised but also very satisfied by her attack. At this moment, he was probably congratulating her.

Sasuke was trying not to let any emotion appear on his face, but he couldn't help thinking that the other young man was very expansive with his congratulations… After all, they didn't have to talk or laugh to train. And Lee really didn't have to touch her shoulder to teach her anything. The young Uchiha was wearing a scowl without really knowing why though, he finally got over it : he had realized that his behavior was perfectly ridiculous, they had the right to talk after all… They were grownups and didn't owe him anything.

Sasuke also had to admit that he'd been rather surprised. The young Hyûga was constantly improving her taijutsu skills. Every time Lee gave her an advice, she mastered the new technique right after the first try and was capable of personalizing it thanks to her jukken. She had become way stronger, no-one could deny it. « She's just like Neji now », thought Sasuke, mixing the ramen soup with an absentminded look. In less than thirty minutes of training with a taijutsu expert like Lee, she had become even more competent. Sasuke suddenly thought that if a Fire style expert helped her, she could master it even better. He shook his head discretely after thinking this. Letting her train with Lee was a thing, directly helping her was another. Their clans used to be rivals and Hinata and him were not friends. There was no logical reason for him to help her. Sai and Sasuke prepared the bowls. A minute later, Lee and Hinata joined them, thanking them.

\- So, what about this training ? Asked Sai, smiling.

\- Very interesting, answered the young woman.

\- She mastered all the techniques really fast, added Lee, smiling at her.

\- Yes, I saw that, intervened Sasuke, bluntly. I felt like you were doing quite alright with those jutsu.

\- Oh that was not just a feeling, trust me ! Exclaimed Lee.

He then started long explanations concerning the most complex taijutsu techniques.

As usual, they enjoyed the meal and took this free time to relax and talk freely, together. They even burst laughing when Sai asked Lee if he had the habit of only talking about taijutsu all the time. Lee himself hadn't been able not to laugh, understanding that it was not a time to be too serious. He apologized and they started debating about the consequences that such an alimentary regime only based on ramen soup, that they had been following ever since the first day of the mission, could have on their health. Hinata decided to stop the conversation right after the word « furuncle » had been pronounced. Maybe their hypotheses had gone a bit too far. Also, she decided that it was time for her to apologize. Yes, once more.

\- I am really and deeply sorry for not fulfilling my obligations tonight, as this team's captain, it was my duty to respect our own rules, said Hinata, shamefully. Tomorrow night, be sure that I won't forget about my role and will take care of the dinner, I promise.

\- You are way too nice, Hinata, this is just about dinner, no-one cares ! Intervened Lee.

\- Yes but we too have been very nice by taking care of the dinner when we had already done it yesterday, said Sai.

\- It's nothing, Hinata, coldly said Sasuke. You're a heiress, you have to be worthy of your position, training is more important than anything else. I insist, take as much time as you need to improve, I'll take care of the rest.

Hinata couldn't answer the Uchiha. She was staring at Sasuke, her mouth half-opened. Why was he helping her ? He didn't owe her anything. It took her several seconds before realizing that Sasuke was staring at her too with an interrogative face and that Lee and Sai both seemed surprised by the outcome of the conversation. She inevitably blushed as she was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

\- Um-Thanks, it's really nice of you but I am not doing this mission to train, it is not free time, I will respect and follow our organization, she affirmed, with more confidence, the confidence of a captain.

\- Very well, but just remember that if you ever need to work on something, you can count on us, repeated Sasuke.

\- I must admit that I don't like cooking or settling the camp but I know that it is very important so I agree with him, count on us, added Sai.

Lee and him both frankly smiled at Hinata and she smiled back, touched as well as embarrassed.

—

They were finally done with the organization of their stuff for the next day of their journey and were going to sleep. Sasuke's sleeping bag had once more been settled down not really far from Hinata's. « This is becoming a habit », she thought. Lee and Sai were sleeping already. Their long and regular breaths indicated that they were not awake anymore. Once in her sleeping bag, Hinata closed her eyes not to look at Sasuke, who was laying almost in front of her. The absolute calm was king in the clearing. Anyone could hear the wood cracking and the wind dancing in the naked branches of the hivernal trees. The moon was veiled by the white clouds of the night. The sky above them was as dark as ink and full off stars. The calm was king…

\- Are you sleeping ?

Hinata's heart almost stopped beating. She was so focused on the wind's sound in the branches that this sudden voice had made her flinched really hard. She opened her wise wide and found out that Sasuke was laying on his side and looking at her from his bag.

\- No-no, she murmured, embarrassed. Something's wrong ?

\- No, I simply think that it is logical to talk too each other if none of us is sleeping, he explained.

He always had this cold way of saying things? Even the things that could have been nice and enjoyable. Hinata finally approved with a slow nod, her eyes still looking at Sasuke.

\- According to what I saw, you perfectly master and use your Lightning Style, but I was wondering if you had the same level with your Fire Style.

\- No, she answered. I'm really not as good with my Fire Style. I only started using it a long time after my Lightning style.

\- I see. At the beginning, Fire Style can be complicated to use. For the Uchiha clan, it is more simple because we have a natural and hereditary affinity with Fire Style. I imagine that for others, it must be more complicated.

\- Indeed it is, approved Hinata. There are loads of lows but it's just like in all the other trainings.

\- Yes I know that, I had to persevere many times to master rank S jutsu, added Sasuke with an understanding face.

\- But thankfully, thanks to the training and the efforts, we become way stronger, said Hinata with a smile. And if we train hard enough and we take the others up with us, we always end up being rewarded. By our own strength and the other's.

Sasuke took an moment to think about what she'd just said. He rather liked this sentence. It was a beautiful way of seeing perseverance.

\- Just like you managed mastering the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Blazing Heaven, right ? Asked Sasuke with interest.

\- Yes, it asked me a lot of efforts but I just couldn't give up. This jutsu is way too precious to me. It will allow me to protect all the things that deserve to be protected and it will allow me to…

The end of Hinata's sentence didn't come out. It stayed stocked in her mouth while she was lowering a throb. « To make him proud », had she been on the verge of saying. The sadness that had risen after Neji's death hadn't passed. Nothing could appease it. She felt stupide for crying in such a moment and more important, in front of the Uchiha. She just held in other throbs and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Sasuke was still looking at her and had been surprised by his teammate's reaction. What did just happen ? He remembered that the jutsu she had learned and practiced used to belong to Neji, that he was its creator. Was she crying because of her cousin's death ? Sasuke would have bet it. He saw a pearl shine on the young woman's lashes. It ran down on Hinata's face, following her traits and forms and finally, the thin teardrop reached her nose. It hang itself on it and eventually, crashed on the sleeping bag. The young man felt touched by Hinata's reaction. He didn't add anything, giving her the time she needed and deserved to rest. He knew that in these moments, a simple person couldn't be of any use and he certainly couldn't pretend being her friend. His teammate's sadness affected him much more than what he'd have wished and he couldn't help feeling involved. He decided to stay in the silence and just looked at her. The Uchiha clearly understood Hinata's feelings better than anyone else. The loss of loved ones was something he knew too well.

* * *

That's it for today ! I hope you enjoyed it, don't hesitate telling me what you thought about it ! Also, I'm sorry for the possible mistakes... Haha. I wish you a very good week end. As always, take care of yourselves and your loved ones.

\- Maude-chan


	6. Chapter 6 : Let me help you

Good morning, afternoon or evening friends ! I hope you're all doing good ! I'm uploading this chapter 2 hours before a super important exam so I'm literally freaking out right now haha so as usual thanks for being there, reading and supporting this fiction ! Also, sorry for the language and potential mistakes, I promise I did my best and I still hope the story's understandable haha and that this chapter will be able to plunge you into the story of The protector with the byakugan !

Have fun !

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Let me help you**

The air was cold and the sky as dark as ink. Not a trace of a cloud. When Hinata took one of her arms out of her sleeping bag, she brutally shivered. She really didn't want to leave the warmth of this nocturnal cotton cocoon but she had no other option. She sighed. « We must protect Tsuki and Konoha of the rebel threat », she thought strongly, finally opening her eyes. She eventually got up, uncontrollable shivers shaking her whole body. The weather was even colder than the previous day. Winter was finally there. The young woman folded her sleeping bag and put her blue and warm scarf on. Next to her, the three others were proceeding to the same ritual, in silence. They all seemed lethargic. When Hinata got up after sorting her stash, she caught Sasuke's glimpse at her. She politely smiled at him and went back to the sorting of water and food. The young man didn't know how to react and simply and politely nodded. After this, they had left their camp and the clearing.

While they were getting closer and closer to the village, Hinata could see and count much more chakra prints around them which was quite threatening. Her main mission was to allow them not to run into anyone else. The tension was constantly mounting for each of them and they couldn't let go of their vigilance. Never. The captain of the team stayed serious in all circumstances and couldn't get any moment to rest, she had to stay vigilant too. Finally, when the dark had fallen over the forest they were crossing for more than an hour, they changed their trajectory a little to diff themselves in a clearing that was not too close to the road leading to Tsuki. The main idea was to avoid being noticeable. Once settled down, Sai and Sasuke placed and hid many traps and explosive scrolls all around the camp, which would allow them to get a full night of sleep.

On this night, Hinata took care, as she'd promised, of the dinner with Lee's help. The two of them were discussing and joking while preparing, once more, a ramen soup. The suspicious eyes of Sasuke were often staring at the two cooks of the evening, and especially Lee who was complimenting Hinata a bit too much. Sasuke would explain his annoyed look to himself saying that Lee was not professional enough with their captain, though, the real reason seemed to be completely different. The Uchiha was annoyed by their unexplainable proximity, there was no ambiguity between them, and they just seemed like they were enjoying the moment. Seeing Hinata laugh with a delicate and sweet voice after a joke from the taijutsu expert wasn't easy to stand for Sasuke. The fact that he refused to find an explanation to his annoyance would make him angrier and the poor artist ninja had to cope with Sasuke's bad mood, not able to talk to him without being ignored or shouted at.

They ate the ramen while quietly chatting and despite all her efforts to ignore it, Hinata felt the weight of impassive eyes on her all the evening. Wether she was talking or just listening, Sasuke observed her with curiosity, as if he was analyzing her. This didn't suit the young woman at all and she felt even more tensed until bedtime. Her anxiety tormented her endlessly even in the warmth of her sleeping bag. She felt really scared for her teammates and feared that something bad could happen to them during the night. Therefore, she spent several hours without saying a word, laying on her back and contemplating the sky and the stars.

Around her, all the others had fallen asleep. Well, almost all of them. Sasuke was the only one who couldn't sleep and he discreetly contemplated Hinata who had no idea that at this moment, his eyes were, once more, staring at her. He had been quite surprised not to find her asleep, she was probably exhausted because of the constant use of her byakugan, she should have rested a bit more.

Her reaction after their conversation of the previous night came back to his mind. She was probably thinking about Neji's death and their conversation about their ideals. Deep down, Sasuke wished he could have told her comforting things but he hadn't find the opportunity to do so and wouldn't have known how to do it either. After all, he was not her friend.

 _« Thanks to the training and the efforts, we become way stronger. And if we train hard enough and we take the others up with us, we always end up being rewarded. By our own strength and the other's. »_

The young woman's voice echoed in Sasuke's mind and he thought again about what she'd said. « She's right », he thought, still looking at her, her wide and pearlescent eyes shining under the moon. It is useless to have power if it's not to use it for the others. « That's exactly what you'd tell me Itachi… In fact, she's just like you, this girl ». Hinata was still contemplating the nocturnal sky, silent. The Uchiha heir had made his mind and one last affirmation came to his mind this night : « I will help her ».

—

They had spent the fifth day of their journey hiding their chakra from the other ninjas and people they saw. They were finally reaching a place really close to the village and they would have to be almost invisible and inexistent. Sai had sent ink and chakra creatures around them to help Hinata detecting the threats as she was already analyzing the whole area with her byakugan. Once more, team one slightly changed its trajectory for the night so they could be less noticeable. As always, the four companions put their bags down, made a campfire and settled down their sleeping bags. Finally, they shared the work.

\- Lee, Sai, you should take care of the water supply for tonight as well as the traps to set around the camp, said Sasuke, taking some provision plates out of his bag.

\- I'm okay with that, answered Lee, taking some flasks.

Sai nodded positively and Hinata also took a provision plate out of her own bag. Why did Sasuke want to cook dinner ? What's more with her ? She simply made some water boil thanks to the campfire, there was no way she was going to ask him any question directly. Sasuke came right next to her and started cutting dried carrots with precision. The beginning of the preparation remained mostly silent, a silence that was only broken from time to times by a « is that good or is it cut too big ? » from Sasuke. The young woman felt a bit relieved to see that he behaved normally with her, well normally from Sasuke, and that he even asked her some advice. At least, he counted on her and was not as cold as usual. Therefore, she naturally became smily towards him when he would talk to her and this encouraged Sasuke to be less… silent.

\- Hey, with everything that's happened, we didn't even get the occasion to train together, he finally said, glancing at his teammate.

\- Oh yes, it's true, she noticed with a saddened voice. It's a shame but we didn't really get much time to put into it.

\- Yes, I know that very well, answered Sasuke. I hope you won't chicken out on our way back from Tsuki.

\- Of course I won't ! Replied Hinata, outraged by Sasuke's remark.

She had let the dry beef aside to glare at him. Sasuke couldn't help letting out a little and discreet laugh when finding out about her rather adorable expression.

\- I have the impression that you became even stronger since the last time I talked to you about this training, he noticed.

\- How could you know this ? Asked Hinata, astonished.

\- There are three reasons : first, I was there while you were training with Lee-sensei, then, I noticed that your speed had greatly improved and I saw it during our long runs in the forest, and finally, you are able to use your byakugan all the time and it doesn't even take you a lot of energy, knowing that you don't sleep much, enumerated the young man.

\- Oh, I see… She answered. Wait a second ! How do you even know that I…

Sasuke gave her an interrogative expression.

\- No, never mind don't worry about that, I imagine that I already know the answer, sighed the young woman, afflicted. Always spying on me and analyzing the slightest move.

\- It's just mere curiosity I promise, I'm not trying to trap you or something, calmly answered Sasuke.

Though his tone was rather calm, he was still surprised by Hinata's perspicacity. The young woman glanced at him with astonishment. He didn't even deny it.

\- What do you mean by… Curiosity ?

\- I'm not sure… I guess that because I don't know much about your clan, I feel kind of curious and knowing you is the opportunity to get a more accurate picture approach, he simply said.

\- I see… Commented Hinata.

\- And also, I must admit that I'm intrigued by what you seek to accomplish, he added with a neutral face. You always become stronger everyday and you fight for what I'd call « noble ideals ». I want to see where this will lead you.

\- Well… Started Hinata. I guess we'll see what happens, she answered, smiling largely at him.

That smile was warm and likable. Without even noticing, Sasuke had smiled back at her, just like she had. Maybe less warm and… Even quite bad, a pout more than a smile for common people, that was true. Though, to Hinata, it clearly was a smile, no doubt about it, and she felt that it was sincere. She eventually realized their situation and suddenly blushed. Sasuke noticed that the usually pale skin on Hinata's cheeks had became pink and he abruptly looked away. « Alright, that was very weird », he thought. Even though the temperature was wintery, Hinata had felt like her cheeks had started to burn.

\- Okay, I've got an opportunity to offer you, finally started Sasuke, plunging the carrots in the soup.

\- Ye-yes what is that ? Asked Hinata who desperately tried to return to her normal color and to get back some consistance.

Sasuke had taken a long time to think about this, he had also hesitated a lot, but now he was sure about it and he was ready to help her.

\- You probably recall that I told you how the Fire style is the main release of the Uchiha clan and that we have a natural affinity with it ?

\- Of course I do, approved Hinata, carefully placing a lock of her long and shiny raven hair behind one of her ears.

« Hold on… What was that ? That thing she just did ? » asked Sasuke to himself, frowning.

\- I do remember this Sasuke, so ? She repeated.

\- Erm… Yes, you told me that you struggled to master this second release, didn't you ? I'll help you handling your Fire Style better, he said, focusing once more on the pearlescent eyes that were facing him more than on the gracious gesture of the young woman.

\- Are you sure ? She asked with a great smile, surprised.

\- Yes, of course, there are people that you need to take up with you while becoming stronger, and you also have things to protect, don't you ? I'll do my best to help you with that.

Sasuke's deep voice had, once more, been colder that it could have been but what he'd said was sincere and Hinata couldn't help smiling.

\- You're certain that it won't bother you ? Insisted the young woman.

\- Yes I am, captain. I wouldn't tell you otherwise, he replied calmly. Let me help you.

\- Thanks a lot Sasuke, be sure that I accept your offer.

—

The evening had quickly gone by and without a trace of trouble. They all ate calmly. Everyday the dinners were more and more shortened as the days were more and more exhausting. They would all eat quickly to go to bed quickly, and it was the same thing every night. When Hinata entered her sleeping bag, she turned towards Sasuke's that was, once more, close to hers. This time, she was determined to talk to him a bit and not to ruin everything with some sudden melancholy. After all, he had showed her a great frankness tonight and she though that it was maybe time for her to ask him the questions that she'd been keeping for herself.

\- Sasuke ? She murmured.

The young Uchiha was silently surprised. Normally, he would begin the conversation or try to talk to her when they were in their sleeping bags. That was very unusual. He turned to her and leaned on one elbow to observe her.

\- Yes ?

\- Do you think I can ask you some questions ?

\- It all depends on the questions you're going to ask me, he answered, dubitative.

In fact, he was not willing at all to answer Hinata's questions knowing that he couldn't even seize nor understand who she really was. Their relation still needed to be defined and to be honest, their link was not strong enough yet to him, they barely knew each other, they were teammates. Was she his captain, his rival because of their clans, someone who interested him, a potential friend or… something totally different maybe ? He was incapable of telling.

\- Well in fact… It's about the deserter you used to be, added Hinata.

\- I get it, he simply said. I understand that you may have several questions about that since you always stayed in Konoha to obey the Hokage and defend Konoha.

\- Does it mean you don't mind answering them ? Asked Hinata again.

\- No I don't think so, as I said, it will all depend on your questions.

\- Okay.

Judging by the look on Sasuke's face, the young Hyûga understood that he was annoyed by all this. Should she continue despite this ? It wasn't like she'd forced him, she was not doing anything wrong, he could still refuse and ignore her questions.

\- It goes without saying that I still give myself the right not to answer some of your questions, he said with a serious look.

\- Very well, approved the Hyûga.

Some sort of curiosity were animating her now.

\- Okay, so this is my first question : do you regret deserting Konoha back then ?

\- Honestly no, it was necessary at the time and I would never have become as strong as I am today just by staying in Konoha.

\- I see… And do you regret any of the things you did when collaborating with Orochimaru ? Or even things that you did at bit after that…

She had something rather precise in mind. Did he regret killing his older brother ? Or more simple, did he regret killing anyone at all ? She didn't want to ask him too bluntly, it was too personal, too intimate for this. Though, she still hoped that he would tell her. But it never happened.

\- I'll skip this one, coldly answered Sasuke.

\- Fair enough, I understand. Hum… Do you really think it was worth it ?

\- Yes, as I said, I became way stronger than before. I would even say that it has been way more useful than all we're taught in Konoha. After all, I'm now capable of reaching very high summits of power.

\- Yes I know, you said it earlier but… Did it bring you anything else ?

Sasuke didn't answer and stayed silent several seconds. He wasn't thinking about the content of his answer, of course the answer was no, no doubt about it. No, what he was thinking about was if he wanted to answer or no.

\- I'll skip that one too.

\- Alright, as you wish, she murmured, a bit disappointed not to obtain as many answers as she'd hoped. Hum… Oh yes !

She blushed a little bit. She didn't really know why, there was nothing wrong to ask him about this, though, she could still feel that her question was rather personal.

\- I was wondering if… Nothing could have made you stay in Konoha.

\- This is definitely none of your business.

His answer had been much more brutal and cold, much more different from the answer he'd tried to give her and he immediately regretted his tone. Hinata felt like an idiot. What was she hoping ? He was certainly not going to start revealing things to her like that just because she asked for it. It was very impolite from her to ask such personal questions, she should have known. She shouldn't have tried to be her friend instead of her captain.

\- Yes of course you're right, it's definitely none of my business, she said, smiling politely.

She now felt totally ridiculous and she decided to turn her back to Sasuke, too shameful to face him anymore. She shouldn't have asked him any question at all, what a dumb idea ! She closed her eyes, trying with all her heart to fall asleep as fast as possible. She focused on the soft sound of the dancing fire and calmed her breath to dive into the kingdom of dreams. Suddenly, she felt a warm touch on her arm. Someone had just put his hand on it, delicately. And as if this wasn't enough, someone murmured something near her ear, so close that she felt a lock of hair on her cheek.

\- I'm sorry Hinata, this is not what I wanted to say.

The young woman completely stopped moving, surprised and embarrassed. The warm breath of her teammate got her shivering. She had absolutely no idea of what she had to do. She felt her face turn red because of their proximity. She had even been able to feel his breath against her ear, how close was he ? Her heart started beating faster and faster. Though, she managed keeping her eyes closed. What should she do ? Answer him ? Turn around ? An idea suddenly came to her mind. The chances of success were rather low but it was the only solution she could find so… She had decided to… Pretend being asleep, once more… Hinata kept her eyes firmly closed and her breath slow.

Sasuke contemplated the young woman's face above which he was bended. He couldn't get any (obvious) reaction from her. He could have believed she was sleeping. Though, Sasuke clearly felt that once more she was pretending to sleep. « So she really thinks I'm gonna buy it ? » he asked himself. He stayed close to her face several more seconds. And once more, he found her beautiful. This thought regularly came to his mind lately, even in inappropriate moments, like during a mission. He had to admit it, something that he was not familiar with, was going on between him and the Hyûga heiress.

The young Uchiha eventually got up and went back to his sleeping bag, slowly and without much enthusiasm. He realized that he had made her sad and that she had pretended to sleep to avoid him twice now ! Sasuke thought that he was terribly incompetent with the captain with the byakugan. Whenever a conversation would evoke his own feelings, the Uchiha heir would become cold, he just couldn't help it. In that case, what did he have to do ? He had absolutely no idea, that was the saddest thing in this situation. Though, despite his coldness, clumsiness and difficulty to stand the others, he really hoped that he could become friends with Hinata. He laid on his back and contemplated the infinite ink sky dotted with shining stars. He sighed. « I should just let things run their course… » he thought, looking at the moon.

* * *

What did you think about the end of the chapter ? Was Sasuke's behavior as clumsy as my writing ? Haha anyways, I truly hope you enjoyed and I appreciated that you read this new chapter. The next one is called "The battle of Tsuki" and there's going to be some action going on very soon... As always, take care and see you !

\- Maude-chan


	7. Chapter 7 : The battle of Tsuki

Hi guys ! I know I'm a bit late, sorry ! Anyways, I still hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will also enjoy this one ! I don't get many comments but I can still see many people are reading it, which makes me think you still find some interest in it even though I take sometime to upload the story (sorry about that by the way !) I'm going to be super busy very soon but I still hope I'll be able to translate the next chapter on time, anyways, have fun !

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : The battle of Tsuki**

The journey was finally coming to an end and now, our companions from the first team only had half a day left to travel before arriving in Tsuki. The plan was still the same : encircling the village. The first team had perfectly respected the time that had been decided with the second one. As soon as they got up, they immediately left the camp. Hinata didn't look at Sasuke, not even a second, neither did she dare talking to him, too embarrassed by the past events of the night to pronounce a mere word. The young man had quickly understood it and hadn't tried talking to her either.

Now, they were running terribly fast between the tall trees of the forest and Hinata would constantly observe the surroundings with all the precision her byakugan allowed her to use. They moved rapidly towards their objective, always forward. The cold breath of Winter had their hair dancing in the air. The headwind was exhausting as they were trying to move forward as fast as possible and the girl of the first team adjusted her scarf around her pale neck, still moving faster than all the rest of her team, leading the way. She couldn't wait anymore. It was time for them to act now ! She started moving her heads with jerky movements that allowed her to have a better overview of the perimeter. Her team had nothing to fear : she could have seen any threat coming near them.

She thought again about her determination. It was more than time to save Tsuki and protect Konoha as well as the peace recently established. Furthermore, if she led this mission to the last moment and was successful, Hinata knew that it'd be meaningful to affirm her status as the heiress of the Hyûga clan and that the esteem her father used to have for her would probably come back. It was necessary. That'd be killing two birds with one shot. She closed her fists firmly and took a running start on a branch to jump even faster than before. The other would end up struggling to follow her if she didn't slow down soon.

Sai and Lee were the two running right behind her, their hair dancing in the wind too. Sasuke was behind them, closing the formation as usual. Their concentration was at its maximum and they had all stayed silent why running, and it's probably why they were all surprised when Sai asked Hinata a question.

\- Hey Hinata ! Shouted Sai to speak louder than the wind blowing and whistling in their ears.

\- What is it Sai ? Asked Hinata, suddenly worried, moving her head slightly towards the artist shinobi.

\- There is a few questions I want to ask you about your byakugan, he replied.

\- Eeeh… Started the young woman, shouting too to surpass the howling wind. Does it have anything to do with the mission ?

\- No, that's just mere curiosity but I'm very intrigued, he answered.

« Ah, curiosity huh… ? » thought Hinata with an amused half smile. She surely couldn't blame him for this, the previous night, she herself had annoyed Sasuke with questions coming from her curiosity. Stupid questions to be more precise… She resigned.

\- Sure, I'm listening to you, she accepted, moving forward as fast as before.

\- Perfect, so I was wondering if you could see through things ?

Hinata smiled. That's a question a lot people would ask her.

\- Of course I can, it's the principle of the byakugan, thanks to this ability, we can separate and isolate the different layers of the human body to distinguish the chakra flowing in the different tenketsu. That's why the skill of my clan to master the chakra is much superior to most people's and that our taijutsu perfectly goes with our ninjutsu, she explained, raising her voice against the wind.

\- Okay, I get it, that's perfectly clear ! Thank you, Hinata.

\- You're welcome, Sai.

\- I have another question, if you don't mind answering it ? Asked the young man with the very pale skin again.

\- No I don't mind it, now that we've started just ask me. But try not to talk too much, you'll waste your stamina faster.

\- Don't worry about that. Do you always see through things or is it only when your byakugan is « on » ?

\- Well the thing is, I can see through things even without activating my byakugan but it's really less precise. It allows me to see through close objects whenever I want to, this is why I activate my byakugan to watch the forest. This way I can see through the trees and precisely distinguish all chakra source surrounding us, she answered.

\- Okay, thanks a lot Hinata. Your explanations are really easy to understand, you're a good teacher noticed Sai. So that means that if you want to see someone near you naked, you can do it whenever and without no one noticing.

Hinata took a deep breath under the shock of Sai's remark and choked on her saliva. What did he just say ?! In front of everyone ? She suddenly blushed, her cheeks turning red like a hot pepper and stopped focusing on her way through the trees for a second. Her foot barely touched the branch she was about to step on and she fell between the two trees. Solid arms caught her under the shoulders and took her up immediately. Lee had just saved her from a quite high fall. The young man's reflexes had been very fast and he helped her standing on the branch her feet had missed a handful of seconds earlier.

\- Are you okay, Hinata ? He asked, observing her face with anxious eyes.

\- Ye-yeah, I'm completely fine, I'm sorry I just stopped focusing for a second, she mumbled. I shouldn't have…

\- Are you out of your mind Sai ? Asked Lee angrily, turning to him, his closed fists on his hips. What's wrong with you, you don't ask that kind of question to someone who's focused and leading a mission !

\- I really didn't think it would destabilize her this much, said Sai, smiling innocently.

\- You must be the only person in the world who wouldn't be destabilized by such a question ! Exclaimed the taijutsu expert, putting his palm on his forehead.

\- It's fine, I'm not mad at all, intervened Hinata, smiling. Now to answer your question, Sai, it's true I could do it if I wanted and no one would ever know. Though, I don't do it and I never did, I'm not that kind of person.

« There you go… Perfect, really. I looked ridiculous around Sasuke once more. It must be the third time now this week… » she though, gasping.

\- Okay, the break is over, we lost enough time now, said Hinata, determined. Everyone take your position ! Let's go now !

They left their branch and started running again through the trees. Hinata was still embarrassed and her cheeks were still red, though, she was focused on her byakugan and her feet. They were going so fast that they barely touched the branches.

Sasuke was quite annoyed by the situation. He had jumped to catch Hinata too but Lee had been quicker than him. Anyways, he didn't have to be annoyed, after all, the most important fact was that Hinata was fine… Wasn't it ? After this, he'd also been amused by the situation of course? Hinata wasn't as calm as she showed it to everyone, he had understood it when he'd seen her falling after this destabilizing remark from Sai. Sasuke had to admit that he'd found her reaction adorable : blushing and mumbling… Oh and of course the frankness of her final answer. But this was not all about her reaction, she had also shown a great calm after falling and had gone back to the mission very quickly. She knew how to lead this team, no doubt about it. A discreet smile that no one could see appeared on Sasuke's face.

Finally, Hinata felt and saw shinobi chakra in large quantity. They had almost reached the outer wall behind Tsuki. A second later, Hinata looked up. She had noticed something in the sky. Like a star, or maybe more like a moon… This object was up un the sky right next to the pale Moon, visible in the middle of the day. What was this ? Hinata had never seen this before in Konoha ! Or maybe she just never noticed it… Strange. She made the team stop.

\- Sai, I want you to send a message immediately, she said with authority.

\- Very well. What should I write ?

\- Tell them that we will go pass the wall and break into the village three minutes after they received the message. Tell them that I clearly see twenty nine chakra traces belonging to shinobi inside the main building, in the center of the village. It must be the council's building. They're all in the main room… She enumerated, focusing her byakugan towards a precise point that the others couldn't see. Tell them to get in by the main door. We will break into the building by the back windows.

\- Okay, it's ready, Hinata. I'm sending it, answered Sai.

The fine ink writings that he'd just laid on the paper started to float simultaneously and suddenly flew away on the right, taking the form of a small black bird.

\- Very well, said Hinata turning to the members of her team, determined. I didn't detect any non-military person in the area. The population must have fled after the invasion. Though, if you see one, even just one, you will have to protect his life no matter what happens, it's the most important. We must have our comrades' backs, we will let no-one behind us, we will let no-one be hurt. We will liberate Tsuki and protect Konoha. Let's go !

The three men under her command quickly nodded as a sign of approval, they too were determined. In a second, they started heading to the outer wall of the village. The time had come.

\- Hey… Started Lee, looking at the sky. It's just as if there was a second Moon up there !

\- Later, Lee, it's not time to talk about this right now, quickly answered Hinata, more focused than ever.

She had an eye on each brick of that outer wall standing in front of them. No one. How strange… They eventually crossed the wall and their feet rapidly touched the ground. They ran on the beaten sand of the village, as fast as they could. And it was there. They could distinguish it : the main building Hinata talked about.

\- You really can see from this distance ! Said Sai, astonished after noticing that all of the informations she'd given five hundred meters earlier were correct.

\- Yes but we don't have time for this, save your compliments for later, replied Hinata. Get under the windows. We'll give them a little surprise… Let's go !

They suddenly entered the building, breaking all the back windows. There they were, the moment had come. Hinata too broke one of the windows with a sharp kunai. She felt the tiny pieces of dancing glass getting stuck in her hair and heard the rest of the windows tinkle and fall on the ground. All the men around the table suddenly got up, surprised. Screams were echoing in the whole room while the front door was violently blown off. On the white and sudden light coming from the front whole, five silhouettes stood. Hinata immediately recognized them. The fight could start.

Thanks to the surprise and the panic the caused, each of the Konoha shinobi eliminated an opponent. Hinata immediately used her Lightning Gentle Fist on a large ninja's chest. A blister instantly appeared on his skin and he fell, touching the ground, dead. She took advantage of her recent victory to watch the state of her teammates' fights.

\- Hinata behind you ! Shouted Lee with a short breath, fighting with ardor.

The young Hyûga turned immediately and saw another person running towards her, a blond kunoichi. She was shouting angrily. Hinata stopped all her moves with an extreme concentration and with her Gentle Fist, touched the blonde ninja in her heart's tenketsu. The woman fell paralyzed, blood dropping from her lips. Hinata didn't look at her any longer and quickly, her attention came back on her teammates and she immediately noticed with terror that one of the rebels was about to attack Ino in her back.

\- Ino watch out ! She screamed running towards them.

Before she reached Ino, she stopped her feet, Sasuke had been faster than her and had just used his Chidori in the ninja's back. His firm and precise hand was shining like a thunderbolt and entered the man's flesh from side to side. Hinata hadn't even got a second to understand what had happened that another man was jumping to reach her. This event was soon followed by a violent altercation an Hinata received the shinobi's foot right in the face. Her cheek was burning but she immediately fired back, even more violently. She received another punch in the face. Dazzling pain. She decided to use the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf that she had learned very recently and arrived in his back. The fight went on for several minutes and she was able to paralyze him only a while after the beginning.

Lee was now fighting with a ninja who mastered the Water Style from a distance. The taijutsu expert struggle parrying the kunoichi's techniques. He suddenly got locked up in a inextricable bubble where he couldn't breathe at all. With a great concentration, he blew the bubble and escaped thanks to his Leaf Great Whirlwind. The speed of the attack completely disturbed the kunoichi's chakra flow.

\- That's impossible ! She exclaimed angrily.

Lee had recovered his mind and a second later, he found the right moment to strike back. He used his Roaring fist against her with a fine and rare power. She stumbled, spitting blood before falling on the ground. A handful of seconds later, she stood up with difficulty, wiping the blood off of her face. She was tough, Lee couldn't deny it.

Not far from there, Kiba was using the Fang Passing Fang with Akamaru against a Wind style ninja. He reached his opponent but it wasn't enough : the ninja projected them against a wall. The fight had hurt both of them and Kiba didn't look well. Akamaru too. A gust of wind howled and Akamaru found himself ejected against another wall with a heartbreaking yelp. Kiba got up and ran towards the ninja, full of hatred. He shouted and found himself swept away too by the gust. The Hyûga heiress was about to intervene when Sai and Lee arrived near Kiba to help him in the battle after eliminating their own opponents. Sai used his Super beast imitating drawing technique and three huge creatures made of ink attacked the Wind style ninja with no mercy. Understanding that the situation was under control, Hinata quickly went back to scanning the surroundings.

The In-Shika-Chô formation was currently fighting, what seemed to be, the strongest ninja on the enemies' side judging by his jutsu and chakra flow. He took a second to observe Chôji and judge him.

\- Okay fatty, said the ninja. Show me what you got.

\- I'M NOT FAT ! Shouted Chôji. I'M JUST CHUBBY !

The chubby ninja used his Multi-size technique with a burning rage and crushed him while Shikamaru used his Shadow sewing technique to eliminate all the ninja's chances of running away. They clearly had the situation under control. But suddenly, a new opponent appeared and rushed towards Shikamaru to prevent him from hurting his teammate. Ino targeted his throat with a kunai and the throw touched him with a terrifying surgical precision. Another one.

Sasuke was fighting two rebels at a time and they would attack him simultaneously. Though, he still had things under control and eliminated one of them with a Great Fireball.

At this precise moment, Hinata felt her heart beating like it was going to explode. Three incredibly powerful enemy chakra flows were approaching quickly. Hinata couldn't understand… She hadn't seen them earlier, who were they ? Where did they come from ? All she was able to tell is that they were two men and a woman. They were reaching the battlefield with an incredible speed. Sasuke was still fighting a couple of new shinobi after eliminating the two previous ones, the Ino-Shika-Chô formation was facing the same ninja who had succeeded to free himself from Shikamaru's Shadow sewing technique. Kiba, Sai and Lee were now against five shinobi using the combination of the Wind style and Fire style, an inferno slowly invading the room.

They were all focused on their fights and, therefore, had no idea of what was going to happen. Hinata was there, looking at it coming. What should she do ? She used all the strength of her voice to let her teammates know but no-one would hear her.

\- OTHERS ARE COMING !

The clashes were so violent that none of the fighters on her side could hear what she was trying to say. The two men and the woman suddenly appeared in the room with the same dazzling speed. With a mere glance of her byakugan, Hinata understood that their chakra energy was far more powerful than the other enemies'. No sooner had they arrived that they decided to target Lee, Sai and Kiba who had just eliminated one of the five Fire and Wind style ninjas. They kept running towards the three that had their backs turned and hadn't noticed they entered the room, in fact, no one else had.

They were powerful, discreet and fast. Though, Hinata could run even faster than them. « They won't attack them in their backs. They won't even touch them », she thought with strength. She rushed between the two groups, using her body as a protective wall, looking in their direction with merciless eyes.

\- What do you think you're going to do ?! She shouted. PROTECTION OF THE EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS !

She hammered the air withe her palms and a chakra grid appeared between her assailants and her. Kiba, Lee and Sai eventually looked behind them. The woman with the monstrous chakra combined an attack with the man next to her while the third one was attacking alone. Hinata was targeted by a flood of fire and her chakra shield was damaged by an Earth style attack. Though, she didn't stumble, she didn't even blink. She had to protect them.

\- Keep on fighting ! Screamed Hinata. I'm taking care of those three !

She received a new blowing wave of attacks. Strong flames licked her shield and it disappeared in a weak and fading light. Hinata got touched by a part of the attacks and lost a bit of concentration when a huge myriad of rocks reached her in the stomach. In the mean time, she felt some of her ribs crack under her flesh. An unbelievable pain burnt her chest, almost unbearable, even for her. She slightly slipped but stayed between her comrades and the assailants. Hinata eventually succeeded in getting up, coughing a bloody rain to clear her suffering throat. Kiba felt his body faltering at the sight of his suffering friend.

\- Hinata ! He exclaimed, turning his back to the fights with the four ninjas to come closer to her.

The whole group still had to defeat about ten opponents. She was going to fight the new guests and give the opportunity to the others to clean the whole area. If the others managed eliminating the weakest ones, they'd win. The fight was already won.

\- Don't come closer ! Keep on fighting Kiba, I got this !

She wiped the blood off of her face and rose her pale and red palms in front of her chest. Her enemies were preparing a new series of attacks. Hinata concentrated her chakra and her Lightning style in her hands. One of the assailants ran towards her while the two others prepared an attack. Violent pain. She had just received a kick in her jaw. Though, Hinata didn't stop focusing. She slightly moved her head to allege the pain and threw her attack on the enemy that had just touched her.

\- Lightning Gentle Fist !

With her electrified wave, she was able to reach him. His body writhed. Frightening. He fell down, unconscious, his veins colored in a purplish-red shade. He was seriously hurt. The heiress got wiped out by the same Earth style attack from the two other ninjas. She felt a new violent pain through her chest. Once more, she coughed blood and saliva under the shock, but she stood strong. The teammate of the two other opponents hadn't and he was laying down, knocked out. Two left. She took her position back, placing her hands in front of her. All around her, the shinobi from Konoha were clearly dominating the fights. « That's good. I must keep fighting those two so the others can focus ». She looked around her and noticed all her friends struggling, she took a deep breath « If I don't… ». No. She had to.

\- Don't tell me you're going to retry that miserable shield ! Shouted the man with a raspy voice.

\- I have much better, sharply said Hinata, her eyes burning with rage. EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS REVOLVING BLAZING HEAVEN !

She released chakra from every tenketsu in her body. Then, she started to spin rapidly. This was exactly like the last time she did it, near a river, the first time she did it perfectly. She rotated so fast her chakra flows created a perfect blue dome all around her. Suddenly, the swirl became red and the atmosphere around it started to burn. Everything was submerged with orange heat. Glowing embers flew away. He would never touch her friends, she had promised it.

The two ninjas attempted a combined attack against the Hyûga but the power of the Earth style attack got annihilated by Hinata's incredible blazing shield. A part of the attack deviated towards a wall of the building that fell down in an instant. The exterior light penetrated the room. So this magnitude was what she had received in her stomach a bit earlier. She realized it even more when she tried to rise her palms… It was the kind of pain that would make anyone faint and her eyes rolled. But now, she couldn't give up, she couldn't let her friends down. The two ninjas kept on attacking her even though she still had her shield. All the attacks would fail, always deviated by her chakra dome. But soon, Hinata reached her limit and started to lack chakra. The worse was to come. Her rotation suddenly stopped and appeared behind her blazing chakra shield. She got up again with difficulty after falling brutally on her knees, breathless. She glanced at them with murderous eyes.

\- What are you going to try against me now ? She asked.

\- You're running out of chakra energy ! Shouted the man, advancing towards her.

The rebel's teammate rushed next to him with the same wild expression, though, the woman was brutally intercepted by Sasuke who reached her with a powerful Chidori.

The rebel arrived near Hinata's reach. She had to think fast. She could feel that the man's chakra could allow him to become a more preoccupying threat for the group. Hinata just couldn't let it happen, she had to eliminate him right now. There was only one thing left to do.

She concentrated the rest of her chakra resources in her right palm and added to it all the Lightning style power that she could find in her body. From a distance, Sasuke saw the action taking place as if time had been slowed. His blood froze.

\- NO ! He shouted with all his strength, his face horrified.

Hinata closed her eyes for a very short moment. She suddenly felt her body teeming with vitality, energy. She had the feeling that she couldn't loose and now, her ribs weren't painful anymore. Her hand was covered in her redoubtable lightning. Hinata opened her eyes again. Her face, determined. She wasn't shaking anymore. The Tsuki rebel was still advancing in her direction and all she did was waiting for him to be close enough to place her delicate electrifying palm on the ninja's heart.

\- I may be running out of chakra energy for my Revolving Heaven… She started.

The shinobi had almost reached her and finally, her severe and punitive hand met his heart.

\- … But I'll never run out of it to protect them, she murmured while the man's body was covered in spasms. As long as I'll be breathing, you'll never touch them.

His body violently writhed, moved in all parts. The shock was terrifying and his spinal column immediately broke. A characteristic red and putrid blister appeared on the man's chest in a second. It became so big so fast that it exploded and his thorax was left wide opened in a sweaty and bloody blast that wiped everything away. Violent.

Brutally, Hinata was pushed away by the chakra explosion. Soon, she felt her body leaving the ground. She had given all her strength and power and now, she could feel all this vitality and energy leave her inexorably. « No, not now… ». In a second, she fainted in the blast of the explosion. Her long black hair dancing around her face, her pale eyes closed. Her arms would spin uncontrollably. She had lost all sort of control and had sunk in unconsciousness.

Sasuke jumped and caught her while she was falling, slipping a few meters. He held her firmly in his arms and didn't let go of her before the end of the last fight. The young woman had completely stopped to move, totally unconscious. She had used almost all of her chakra energy and Sasuke felt it with terror. He was gently stroking her hair. How long could she stay like this before she… Before… ? He didn't see all the corpses and the feeble mutilated bodies moaning on the pavement. The blood was the only smell that reached his nose, the floor was painted in red, but all he could see, was her. Her, weak. For the first time since the beginning of the mission. He looked at her pale face with a growing fear. Sasuke suddenly thought that if answering her questions from the night before could have maintained her awake, he'd have done it willingly. « Why did you have to do this Hinata ? » he miserably thought, placing his palm on her left cheek.

New voices resonated in the building. Team three was finally there. Sakura entered the room first and her face immediately changed : from determination to terror.

\- Sakura, here ! Screamed Sasuke when he saw her.

\- What happened ?! She exclaimed, completely panicked by the sight of the agonizing kunoichi.

She ran towards them and examined Hinata with confident hands. Sasuke still had his anxious eyes on the Hyûga heiress. Soon after hearing the two screaming, the Konoha's twelve all came near them, forming a cercle

\- All this blood… Started Sasuke for himself, looking at Hinata's silhouette.

\- It's mostly not hers, answered Sakura with more calm.

She started to examine her more precisely and her calm expression drastically changed.

\- She… She has almost lost all her chakra ! Exclaimed the pink-haired woman. We must do something right now ! What happened to her ?!

\- She gave all her energy while fighting three new powerful rebels that she didn't see before entering the building. She did it to let us finish our own fights against the other rebels, explained Kiba, panicked too.

His face was covered in blood and he met the greatest difficulty staying up, maintaining his left arm that seemed painful.

\- It's not all ! Even her physical strength seems to have left her body, added Sakura, examining her legs.

They all crouched near Hinata. The only visible wounds they had were scratches and bruises. They had all been very efficient. She continued her examination on Hinata's thorax and her face was marked with a darker expression.

\- Some of her ribs are broken.

Behind his closed eyelids, Kiba saw again the gigantic and powerful earth cylinder strike directly his friend's stomach. He shivered. He had also heard the scary cracks after the collision. Not far from Kiba, with a heavy heart and a painful stomach, Sasuke observed Hinata. He didn't want to know what she had, all he wanted was to know if she was going to be fine.

\- We're going to have to repatriate her to Konoha as soon as possible, said Sakura calmer. Sai, you have to take her with you on one of your flying ink beast, it should only take you two days. It's going to be alright.

Sai approved with a nod.

\- She saved us all… Murmured Lee, looking at Hinata's pale and unconscious face.

\- Hinata is an excellent captain, added Sai.

\- Well, at least she respected her own orders more than we did, sharply replied Sasuke with a shaking voice.

Lee, Sai and the others looked at him with interrogative expressions, lost. Sasuke looked up, facing them and recited with a cold voice :

 _« We must have our comrades' backs, we will let no-one behind us, we will let no-one be hurt »_

* * *

That's it for this week, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it or the huge mistakes you spotted ! I wish you a very very nice week ! Bisous !

\- Maude-chan


	8. Chapter 8 : Homecoming and doubts

Hi everyone ! I wish you a happy new year ! Sorry for being so late, I just couldn't find time to translate the story anymore since I have a few exams coming soon, I hope you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter 8 ! The next one should be uploaded at the end of January so follow the story if you want to be updated ! Anyways, have fun !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Homecoming and doubts**

So much light. All was white. Too luminous. Hinata closed her eyes immediately. What had happened to her ? Had she been sleeping like this for a long time ? Where was she right now ? Was the mission in Tsuki just a dream ? The mission in Tsuki ! A flash of images appeared behind her closed eyelids. Her fall in the forest. The broken windows. Kiba, Lee and Sai in great danger. Her revolving heaven. The violent death of the rebel of Tsuki. Her last strength concentrated in her Lightning gentle fist. Her eyelids closing.

All this really happened. Now, she perfectly remembered it all. She slowly and progressively opened her eyes. She was in Konoha, in the hospital. She knew by heart those white bedrooms, luminous with white curtains separating all the beds. She also immediately recognized the eternal smell of cold soup and detergent. She rose her arm to put it above the bed cover.

Intense pain in her thorax. She remembered the earth cylinder that had hit her right in the ribs. Judging by the pain, some of those that'd suffered the impact had probably been crushed.

She noticed that several needles were planted in her arm and that a couple of perfusions were linked to them. « Of course… I must have been in unconscious for a quite long moment » thought Hinata. On the contrary, she saw that her skin was mostly intact on its whole surface and she realized that her wounds were mostly gone. In fact, she could feel that the biggest part of her pain was just a residue of her past injuries and that everything in her body was back to normal. Good. She wouldn't have to stay there any longer. Hinata voluptuously spread her legs and arms with a weird face caused by her sudden pain. She deeply breathed and yawned. She felt incredibly happy when she remembered that all her friends were safe and sound, because she could remember that when she fainted, she'd seen all the fights almost simultaneously come to an end. Hinata had succeeded in protecting her friends, this made her smile, but her joy quickly faded. In fact, she hadn't been able to stand up again after her last attack. If only she could have made to the end of the journey… But she hadn't. So she couldn't consider the mission as a success for her. « Again, I was too weak » thought the young woman, cursing herself. She didn't have the time to curse herself anymore as she suddenly heard Kiba's voice in front of the bedroom's door.

\- … As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell Ino and Sakura. I guess they'll examine her one last time just to make sure she's fine and then you'll all come visit her, it'll make her happy. And, maybe we could all hang out together, I'm sure she'd love it.

Hinata had immediately recognized Kiba's voice, though, she wasn't able to hear the other person's voice. Anyways, she'd find out sooner or later. A couple of seconds later, she decided to call her friend.

\- Kiba ? She asked, raising her voice a little.

She was still weak and so was her voice. Despite her feeble voice, she heard the door being opened and recognized the characteristic sound of steps approaching behind the curtain. Suddenly, he appeared with a great smile. He quickly advanced towards Hinata and took her in his arms. She couldn't help smiling, it was a familiar embrace, comforting. But when it stopped, Kiba looked at her with eyes full of reproach.

\- You were not supposed to sacrifice for us all, you idiot ! Captain of a team or not, this was not your role, he said angrily.

\- Of course it was my role ! Who else could have done it ? If I didn't do this, one of you might have died ! She replied with defying eyes.

Kiba sighed, scratched the top of his head and smiled.

\- You never change, Hinata.

\- Never, ever, she answered with a beautiful and luminous smile.

\- Still, you put your life in terrible danger when you used your chakra, calmly said Kiba again.

\- Yes, I know you're right but… We had to get rid of them once and for all. We had no idea what they were capable of. By sacrificing all the chakra I had left, I made sure that none of you was risking anything anymore, explained the Hyûga heiress. And it was a good plan.

\- Yeah, risking your life, what a terrific plan ! He said.

After a few seconds contemplating him, she noticed how tall he was now and how quick he'd grown up. Not only physically. Yes it was true, Kiba was stronger than before, more muscly, and taller too, but he'd also become more serious, more reasonable. This thought made her smile. Hinata was deeply proud of him. Her friend sat next to her and put a hand in her hair, stroking her slowly.

\- A few shields could have endured the shocks yours has, you've become really strong. When I saw your Blazing Revolving Heaven, I immediately thought you'd become as strong as Neji.

Hinata's heart started to beat more quickly. Did Kiba really mean what he just said ? Did she truly become as strong as Neji ? Still, it didn't matter. She had to keep up and make more efforts everyday, because she wasn't strong enough yet.

\- By the way, added Kiba, I'm not the only one saying it. Everyone talked about your incredible behavior on our way back from Tsuki. You've really become powerful, Hinata. And… It surprised me a lot but… Sasuke said it too.

\- Thank you so much, Kiba, she murmured, thinking again about what he'd just said. Tell me, can you explain what happened at the end of the fights ?

\- Well yeah. First of all, you should know that we've arrived only four days ago. At the end of the fights, Sakura examined you. She said you had to be carried immediately to Konoha. Sai took you there on one of his flying ink creature animated by chakra. I was told that you had arrived only two days after leaving Tsuki and four days after this, we were here too. To make it clearer, you stayed unconscious for 10 days. And… When we all came here, everyone came here to see you. We were several thinking we owed you a lot.

Hinata smiled even more. She had rarely felt such a pure happiness. All her friends were safe and sound, here in the village.

\- Oh man, I almost forgot ! Exclaimed Kiba, suddenly putting a hand on his forehead, sighing. I have to go tell Sakura.

He stood up and left the room in a second. A few moments later, discreet steps could be heard, approaching the room and soon, entering it. The young woman with the pink hair appeared from behind the curtain, a huge smile painted on her face.

\- I see you finally woke up ! She chanted, approaching towards Hinata.

\- Yes, finally, she approved.

\- I'm going to examine you. I have to check how tired you are, your lesions and your ability to walk, explained Sakura.

She took the needle off of Hinata's pale skin. Then, she examined her and tested her reactions to make sure she was ready to leave the hospital. Once this was done, she told Hinata to go back to sleep and to get some rest until the evening. Then, she'd be free to go. Sakura with a big smile on her face went out of the room to call Kiba. They came back together.

\- So, as I was saying, she's almost perfectly fine and all her bruises are gone. Although, she'll still have some chest pains during a few days and maybe she'll struggle walking at the beginning but she'll be able to go home tonight, explained Sakura. That'd be great if you could go to her house and tell her family.

Kiba smiled, looking at Hinata.

\- That's awesome, Hinata ! I'm going right now, he answered. Oh and by the way, Sakura. I talked with Sasuke before Hinata woke up and I told him I'd tell the others when she'd wake up. Also I suggested that we all come see her and that we go out to eat. What do you think about it ?

\- Yeah totally ! That's a great idea, what do you think Hinata ?

\- Sure ! Quickly answered the Hyûga heiress. I can't wait to get out of here and to see you all again.

\- Okay, that's perfect ! But not before tonight, please let her rest this afternoon and come again to see her around six o'clock, said Sakura with a serious tone.

\- Alrighty doc ! Got it ! Said Kiba, waving at them and then disappearing behind the curtain.

Sakura contemplated him while he walked out the room. Hinata let her body fall on the bed and her head relax on the pristine, immaculate and clean pillows of the hospital. So now she knew… It was Sasuke that came to see her and that spoke with Kiba a bit earlier in front of her door…

—

Hinata was woken up by the noise of the opening door of her bedroom as well as numerous voices that suddenly echoed in it. It was a very strange feeling, waking up as if she'd simply gone to bed and not waking up after several days. Strange, but pleasant. Sakura opened the curtain wide so that everyone could get near Hinata's bed and see her. They all smiled at her.

\- Finally, we see our captain again, said Sai with a heartwarming smiling.

\- I'm not your captain anymore, Sai, it was just for the mission in Tsuki, answered Hinata, smiling too.

\- I'm so happy to see that you're doing better ! Exclaimed Naruto. I was so worried…

He looked at everyone.

\- In fact, we all were, he added.

Most of them approved.

\- Thank you, said Hinata in a low and moved voice, contemplating them all. I'm so glad you all came here.

\- You seem to be fine now, aren't you, noticed Tenten sitting on the bed close to her friend.

\- Yes ! And I can't wait to get out of here with you all.

She looked at Ino and Sakura.

\- Not that I don't like this place, but I'd rather be on the doctors' side, she explained with a honest smile.

\- I understand, sighed Ino.

\- Oh, and you also have to tell me what happened to you, team three ! Remembered Hinata, looking at Naruto and Tenten.

\- I promise you we'll tell you everything as soon as we get to the restaurant, he answered.

\- Very well, intervened Sakura. Let's all get out of the room while Hinata changes her clothes.

\- Yeah, here you go Hinata, said Kiba, giving her a little craft paper bag. Those are clean clothes that I took at your house.

\- Thank you so much Kiba, what would I do without you ! She exclaimed, hugging him again.

Then, they all exited the room quickly. Only Tenten stayed.

\- I'll give you some help to get ready, she said, smiling. Sakura said you were still wounded a little and that we had to help you.

\- Is this what she really said ? Asked Hinata, annoyed.

Tenten positively nodded, helping her to get up.

\- Now they're all going to think that I need help for anything and everything ! Exclaimed the Hyûga heiress, still annoyed.

She almost fell down when her feet touched the ground but Tenten who reacted quickly caught her.

\- Well… It kind of looks like it's the case though, she noticed laughing.

\- Yes, you're probably right, sighed Hinata.

She put on a grey cotton sweater and a pair of black pants, her face changing because of the pain when she rose her arms. Then, she was finally reunited with her eternal shinobi sandals that she loved so much. On top of her sweater, she added a large, soft and blue scarf that kept her warm anytime. It was clearly necessary as winter had fallen on the village of Konoha and it would probably snow very soon. She delicately took her forehead protector that had been placed near her bed and put it in the bag that Kiba had given her. Tenten brushed her long black raven hair. Her help was greatly needed since Hinata's chest was so painful she couldn't rise her arms.

\- There you go ! Sang Tenten, admiring Hinata. You're very pretty with this outfit.

\- Thank you so much Tenten, answered the young woman with pearlescent eyes, smiling.

They turned off the lights and closed the door. They joined the great hall of the hospital where they were all waiting. Hinata's white byakugan met black eyes when she arrived. Sasuke was looking at her, like all the others. Although, he seemed satisfied, almost relieved to see her whole. A couple of seconds later, Lee came neat Hinata and gave her his arm. She hesitated a second and remembered what Sakura told them. She politely accepted to take his arm, even though she probably wouldn't have refused someone else's help…

\- Thanks Lee, that's nice of you.

\- No no, that's nothing, I owe you one, he answered, smiling at her with one of his own particular expressions.

Sasuke observed the scene with a critical approach. Why did Lee always try to get the Hyûga heiress' attention ? Sasuke didn't believe in the mere sympathy of the taijutsu expert.

When they all started walking towards their planned destination, Hinata felt that their friendship links were stronger than before and that they were all better friends than they used to be. And this was all thanks to the mission in Tsuki. Sasuke still seemed cold with the other, but Hinata had noticed he smiled much more easily to their friends' jokes and he also participated more often to the conversations. This simple fact made her happy. He had finally found a place in Konoha. After ten minutes of slow walk they arrived at the grilled meat restaurant that Chôji had promptly recommended. Hinata felt really bad for slowing the group down because of her feeble legs. Although, none of them showed annoyance, not even Sasuke. On the contrary, they were all proving their good will and their kindness. They finally entered the restaurants in a small queue.

They sat around a large and round table. Hinata was placed right between Sakura and Naruto. A waiter cane to their table to take the orders and then went back to the restaurant's kitchen. The room was mostly made in wood and huge tables were placed everywhere. The vivid lights colored the room with a yellow glow. Compared to the cold exterior of the shop, the restaurant was pleasant and warm. At the bar, a group of friends had come to drink together and were chatting happily with a waitress. A few chûnin were sitting at a table not very far. A team of three people. « They look just like us when we were younger » thought Hinata, smiling at them. When she came back to her mind, she noticed that several conversations were going on around the table. Naruto and Kiba were already fighting over some ridiculous issue. Hinata didn't even try to know what it was about, she was so used to them shouting at each other for stupid reasons that she didn't want to hear about it on this night.

\- So, what happened to your team ? She finally asked Tenten who was sitting right in front of her.

\- To be honest, nothing at all, answered Tenten with a disappointed expression. There was absolutely no trace of zetsu nor residue of Jûbi.

\- Yeah, that's true, agreed Naruto forgetting about his argument with Kiba to talk more seriously. For what's about this, we didn't meet any problem.

\- Exactly, added Sakura, mixing her grenadine syrup with a straw. But that's not the whole story. We also met a group of thieves and criminals. They had just plundered a village and had initiated a network to sell the stolen goods. But they were unlucky, a few days after, we crossed roads and the goods found their good old place in the pillaged village. After that, we took the thieves to local authorities.

\- The inhabitants of the village were lucky to have you, noticed Chôji.

\- Yeah, that's for sure, approved Ino.

The waiter arrived near their table with dished to accompany the plates of various meats that he disposed on the table, near the grills.

\- Bon appétit ! He said with a happy tone, going back to the bar.

\- Thanks ! They all answered at a time.

They started to eat with a lot of enthusiasm. The happiness was contagious and each and everyone smiled and talked to their neighbors.

\- Oh and by the way, what happened to Tsuki and its inhabitants at the end of the fight ? Asked again the heiress with the byakugan.

\- Um well, started Shikamaru. We arrested the rebels that were still alive, and they were not many to survive the violence of the fights. Once you had been evacuated by Sai, we liberated Fukuroza, the village's chief, head of Tsuki's council. She was kept as a prisoner in the basement of the council, a room that annihilated the chakra, which means she couldn't escape and she was very weak when we rescued her.

\- After arresting the rebels in the village, the population of Tsuki has been able to come back and live there again. They'd been exiled in very small camps around the poor surroundings of Tsuki, in the forest, explained Kiba.

\- Poor them, murmured Hinata, sorry. What about the rest of the council ? What happened to them ?

\- They were all murdered, answered Ino in a low voice.

\- That's terrible ! Exclaimed the young Hyûga. How could they do such a thing !

\- That's the least we can say, added Tenten.

They all stopped talking for a second, as if they were paying tribute to all the dead.

\- Oh and… What about this weird aster that was seeable in the sky ? It kind of looked like a second moon. Do we know anything about it ? Asked Hinata with curiosity.

\- No, answered Sasuke looking at her in the eyes. Fukuroza was too weak to talk to us and was taken in charge by doctors. We also had to leave Tsuki to bring the rebels to Konoha…

\- Or should we say the rest of them, intervened Naruto.

\- Yes, of course, coldly replied Sasuke. We brought them all to Konoha to have them judged fairly by the council of the Kage, he said to Hinata.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She really needed to know what this moon was, it worried her deeply. And… She was quite disturbed by Sasuke's direct answer.

\- I see…

\- Well, started Ino. I personally think this is just a mere second moon that we can only see in Tsuki. That would explain the name of the village.

\- I'm not sure about it at all. There's… There's a problem. There's something strange about it, I felt it, said Hinata very seriously.

Sasuke was looking at her, frowning. None of the others seemed to really pay attention to what she'd just said but… He could feel that Hinata was serious about it. And he also felt the danger she foresaw. He had to focus on this theory. As soon as he could, he would go to the Hokage's office to talk about his teammate's thoughts.

\- Konoha sent backup teams to Tsuki and shinobi from the alliance are now watching the village all the time, added Naruto. When we left, the population seemed much more appeased.

Hinata simply nodded after hearing this. There was something wrong…

\- Cheers ! Exclaimed Naruto, rising his glass. To the mission, and to Hinata for her strength and her courage !

They all smiled and Hinata's face turned red while. she rose her glass like the others.

\- This mission was a real success ! Added Sakura. And it was great to complete it with you all.

\- Yes, I really appreciated the time I spent with you my friends, it had been a long time since our last mission together.

\- I agree with you two, it was nice. Although, I'd like to insist on the fact that some people might have had more fun that the others. Isn't it true Sai, Ino ? Asked Shikamaru laughing.

Obviously, he didn't appreciate Sai's joke about him being lazy during the first night of the journey… Ino turned red in a second and started to murmur some incomprehensible things very quickly.

\- Yes that's probably true, admitted Sai with a serious tone. We both appreciated it. But the only really nice thing about this mission was the journey. For what's about the fights, I think we can all say we've been lucky since some of us almost died.

He smiled at Hinata.

\- And anyways Shikamaru, I think you forgot about other people who had fun too, didn't he, Sasuke ? Added the ninja artist.

He received a kick under the table, surprised. And, judging by Kiba's facial expression, he was the one who had kicked Sai.

\- Do you seriously want everyone to feel uncomfortable, you idiot ? He asked with anger.

Kiba was scared about Hinata's reaction if she were to understand the allusion that Sai had made about her and Sasuke. Although, it was obviously not the case since, as most of the girls and Naruto and Shino, she didn't get any bit of the conversation. Sasuke stayed very calm and stoic, pretending he didn't hear anything.

\- Is it possible to know what on earth they're talking about ? Asked Sakura, looking at them one by one.

\- I seriously have no clue, sighed Ino.

\- And neither do I, added Naruto, scratching his head.

After all, he'd only stayed with team 1 and 2 the first night.

\- Yeah well… Never mind, no one cares about that anyways, sharply replied Kiba.

The dinner ended in a good atmosphere, lighted up by simple and joyful conversations. They advanced towards the counter to pay the bill together. Outside, the night sky was as dark as ink, the weather was cold and dry and huge and dark clouds threatened the moon. Hinata shivered and adjusted her scarf around her neck.

\- Haaa ! Sighed Chôji, stretching with grace. We definitely should do that more often !

\- You're right Chôji, approved Kiba. After all we accomplished during those seven last years, we should gather more often.

\- Yeah, I think we should all meet at least one evening per week, said Sakura. When everyone is free and isn't on a mission, of course.

\- Yes, why not, answered Sasuke, surprising all the shinobi around him.

\- Okay, I think we have a deal ! Exclaimed Naruto. Have a safe trip back, friends !

They all rapidly disappeared, taking different paths. The Hyûga heiress looked at Sakura and Kiba going away while discussing some random subject. It was about midnight and they were all working the next day. Out of the Konoha's twelve, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were the only one who only spent time training and didn't have a job. Although, Hinata often went to the hospital of Konoha to help her friends.

Eventually, the three of them ended up alone in the bright light of the restaurant's window. Hinata couldn't hear what her teammates were saying. She just observed the fading light behind a dark cloud. The moon was hidden. She frowned. What was this aster in Tsuki ? And was it really just a moon invisible to all the other villages ? In that case, why ? There were too many uncertain things about the village of Tsuki and Hinata had to go see Kakashi, the Hokage to talk to him about this subject. She had to return to Tsuki to investigate.

\- Hinata ? Are you still with us ? Asked Naruto.

\- Oh hum… Ye-Yes, I was just thinking about something else, she answered with a concerned face.

\- I'll walk with you until you get to your house, is it okay for you ? He asked again.

Hinata's cheeks turned pink and she didn't even get the chance to answer.

\- I'll do it Naruto, cut off Sasuke. Just go home have a little rest and be on time tomorrow for the training this time. Be sure I won't let you win.

\- Okay, fair enough, answered the blond ninja, surprised. Well then… Take care, both of you, and be careful on your way, the floor is icy pretty much everywhere, he noticed, caressing a white, shiny and transparent plaque on the floor.

\- Thank you Naruto, ne careful as well, said Hinata smiling at him with a heartwarming face.

Sasuke waved at Naruto quickly and rather coldly and the Uzumaki left. Soon, he disappeared at the corner of the street and the cold place became again a silent street.

\- You don't mind if I take you home, do you ? Asked Sasuke, looking at Hinata. Sakura said you might need us to be « more caring » with you, if I remember well what she said.

\- N, I don't really mind, but please don't make fun of me, I never asked her to tell you this, Said Hinata with an annoyed voice.

\- I know, let's go now, he declared with a nicer voice, giving her his arm.

Hinata eventually accepted to take his arm and grabbed it firmly. Her legs were tired, the cold attacked her and the floor was icy. She definitely could use a bit of help.

\- Thank you, she murmured without looking at him.

They started to walk in the cold.

\- With everything that's happened, we still haven't trained together, noticed her teammate.

\- Yes I know, I'm sorry. And I also know I promised you we would. But I hope you understand that I didn't really have the choice, answered Hinata.

\- Yeah true, I know that, he replied, annoyed. This isn't what I wanted to say.

\- Anyways, I should feel better and be able to train with you next week, I promise I'll go with you at this moment.

\- Don't be so silly, you seriously mustn't hurt yourself for something like this. Let your body recover, replied Sasuke grabbing the young woman by the arm as she was about to walk on ice.

Hinata breathed.

\- Thanks I… I didn't see that.

\- Do you mind if we sit down for a minute ? Asked Sasuke, showing a bench.

\- No, not at all.

The sat next to each other in silence. Hinata held her craft paper bag on her knees.

\- Hey, do you remember when you asked me if my desertion had been useful for anything else beside my strength, reminded the young Uchiha.

\- Oh… Hum yes I remember that, she answered, embarrassed.

\- I want to tell you the truth about it now.

Why on earth did he want to talk about this now ?

\- To be honest with you, it made me stronger than before, said Sasuke. And I have become, with no doubt, one of the strongest ninja in Konoha thanks to this. Although, I was stupid. I didn't have the right mentality all this time. I would think that only the strength and the power counted. I didn't know pity, compassion, loyalty… All those qualities that a shinobi must embody. I was simply… Lacking ask these qualities.

\- I see… Murmured Hinata looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was observing the night, in front of him.

\- Furthermore, I was far from fighting for my brother's ideals, all he'd always believed in : my village and my teammates. All this time, I misinterpreted what Itachi wanted me to do, he wanted me to fight for the others and… To trust them too. Today, I've reached a new step of my training. Ever since I came back to Konoha, I learnt how to protect the village and fight with and for my teammates.

When he turned again towards Hinata, he saw that she was smiling at him with a compassionate face.

\- You'll become a great shinobi if you think like this, Sasuke.

\- Thank you, Hinata. I…

He observed her a second, silently.

\- Now that I think about it, you always fought to protect Konoha and your friends. I was unable to see it, before but now… I clearly understand how strong this makes you. And also, you've become so powerful, the proud heiress of the Hyûga clan.

Hinata opened her mouth, speechless and pink.

\- If you keep training like this, you'll definitely become one of the strongest ninja in Konoha.

\- That's… Very kind of you Sasuke, thanks.

He looked at her getting pinker and pinker. His eyes seemed more lively.

\- Now that I think about it, you bear all the values my brother used to, noticed Sasuke, smiling mildly. You'd have probably been his kind of girl.

Hinata became red in a second.

\- Don't say that ! She exclaimed. This doesn't have anything to do with our conversation !

She looked angry and desperately tried to hide her cheeks with her long raven hair.

\- It does, though. There's nothing to be ashamed of, no reason to be mad. That's what I thought when I looked at you and I know Itachi would have said…

He took a moment to think and judging by Hinata's red face and shiny eyes, he shouldn't finish this sentence.

\- Never mind. It's just because you're a person of values, simply said Sasuke. We're not eleven anymore. You're special and I think you have to know it, Hinata.

Hinata blushed even more. How could he say such things without feeling embarrassed ?

\- Well hum… Thank you.

\- Don't bother, I didn't say that to be nice, I simply told you what I noticed, answered Sasuke. Come on, we have to go now.

Hinata nodded positively and they started walking again.

\- Tell me Sasuke, why did you want to come with me when Naruto volunteered in the first place ? Asked Hinata, a bit less embarrassed.

\- There are several answers to this question, answered the young man. First, I wanted to make sure you'd get home safe and sound. Not that I don't trust Naruto but he's a bit… Distracted sometimes. Then, I wanted to congratulate you in private for the fight you led against the three rebels. Their chakra was superior to the others' and you eliminated two of them alone. You took responsibility for your role of captain very well. To tell you the truth…

Sasuke looked at the nocturnal void in front of them.

\- You impressed me. Finally, I wanted to apologize.

Hinata seemed surprised.

\- I didn't intervene early enough during your fight, if I had, nothing would have happened to you, answered Sasuke to her silent question.

\- You didn't owe me anything and you still don't, Sasuke, quickly replied Hinata. I knew what I was exposing myself to and I chose it. I had to save them. On the contrary, my only regret is to not have been stronger.

\- You've been strong Hinata. I can assure you you have. I see you become stronger every day and I know you'll keep improving.

Hinata blushed again. They'd arrived in front of the huge Hyûga residence.

\- Thank you for walking with me, said the young heiress with rosy cheeks.

She received a cold drop on the face. In fact, it was not a drop but a tiny snowflake. Finally, snow in Konoha. Hinata smiled.

\- Do you mind if I come with you to the training court tomorrow morning ? She finally asked.

\- No, I'm fine with this, answered Sasuke, looking at her in the eyes, a few snowflakes in his ebony hair.

\- That's wonderful, thank you ! Exclaimed Hinata, smiling.

\- And let me tell you something now… There's absolutely no way you're training tomorrow in this condition, he said, threatening.

\- Oh no, don't worry there's not way I could in this state. I just want to go with you and watch you train together, explained the young woman.

\- Okay then… Started Sasuke, calmer. Have a good night, I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight.

\- Very well, have a good night too and see you tomorrow Sasuke, she murmured, disappearing behind the door.

Sasuke stayed in the snow a moment, contemplating the door she'd just closed, snowflakes falling over him.

\- See you tomorrow, Hinata.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it and you want to read the next ones ! I'll do my best to upload the chapter 9 as soon as possible. Its name is "In the blizzard" and I think it's one of my favorite (lot of love and feelings in this one) ! Anyways, have a wonderful week, be happy in 2018 and make the ones you love happy too. Take care of yourselves ! Kisses

\- Maude-chan


End file.
